Poke Rangers Magical Fury
by NinninShuriken
Summary: Many years ago, War broke out against humans and Infershion led by Akuno : Arceus twin brothers. Five brave warriors stood up and fought and sealed Akuno but not permanantly. Now the Infershion has revived and now its up to the new generation of warriors to fight against Akuno and his Infershion clan. They are called, Poke Rangers, Magical Fury!
1. Chapter 1 Come Forth Heroes Part 1

_There were once two rulers of the pokemon world. The two legenderay twin rulers : Arceus and Akuno. They watched over the pokemon world. Side by side. Soon, humans started roaming the land, taming pokemon. Arceus was glad to see two species together but Akuno, however, was not. He started war against the humans and his own twin brother. Arceus knew he had to bear the pain to fight his own brother. He trained the humans to fight against Akuno as Akuno created pokemon monsters known as Infershion to battle against humans. On one day war broke out, many lives were lost that day. As all hope was loss, five brave warriors that wield the magic of pokemon elements stood up against Infershion._

 _Fire_

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Electric_

 _And Wind._

 _All sacrificed themselves to seal Akuno and the Infershion to the underworld. As Akuno was sucked in, he swore, one day he would rise and they would rule over the world. A legend was then created._

 _Soon, five new warriors will stand up to the evil that is coming our way. They will be the once to seal Akuno permanently._

 _It was then Arceus created the legendaries in case of Akuno's cronies were to rise. Each would go to a certain region. And to help, Arceus made a promise. To fall into a deep slumber until the new warriors will rise. These warriors will be the new wizards of the world. These wizards, will be known as.._

 _POKE RANGERS MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Here come the Poke Rangers_

 _Here come the Poke Rangers_

 _(Poke Rangers Logo Appears but with a blue shade and outline and below it, said Magical Fury)_

 _Here come the Power Rangers_

 _(Poke Rangers Magical Fury pose)_

 _Alright lets go, its time to turn it on_

 _(Red Ranger appeared when swipes of fire washed over the screen to reveal Alex – Alexander Aviur, Red Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong_

 _(Blue Ranger appear when waves of water washed over the screen to reveal Zeke – Zeke Calder, Blue Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _Fight evil, Ranger powes standing strong_

 _(Green Ranger appear when rocks came tumbling down the screen to reveal Jax – Jax Adan, Green Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _(Yellow Ranger appear when jolt of lightning appear to reveal Maddie – Maddie Vidhut, Yellow Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _We got it going on_

 _(Pink Ranger appear when a gust of pink wind flew past the screen to reveal Emily – Emily Camila, Pink Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Stop ,freeze, Rangers here, Theres no need to fret_

 _(It showed Chloe and Princess Flora smiling)_

 _We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change_

 _(The screen showed Lyzor holding his sword and shield and then turning into Lycan Centor Megazord)_

 _When theres troubles we don't play, we come together to save the day_

 _(The screen showed Akuno sitting on his throne with Noikir)_

 _Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!_

 _(The ranger hop onto their Fury Cycles and rive off)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(Rangers' Zord appeared)_

 _MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(The rangers' zords appear to from MagiKing Megazord)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Go! Go! Go!_

 _(The rangers morph and pose)_

 _Based off Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Ranger Mystic Force_

 _Chapter 1 – Come Forth Heroes_

* * *

In the city of Lumiouse, people filled the streets. A bus came into view and it dropped off a teen. He had blackish brown hair and wore a red shirt with a black vest. He wore blue jeans and sneakers. He had a red ring on his middle finger on the left hand. He took out a piece of paper and followed the directions. As he did , he accidentally bumped into girl with brown hair. She wore a blur jacket and a white tennis skirt.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching my way,"

"Oh its fine, I wasn't looking either," she said as she noticed the piece of paper in his hand.

"Whats that?"

"Oh just some directions to Lumiouse High,"

"Oh I can bring you there, I was about to go there myself. I attend that school," she said

Really?! Thanks!" he said as they both walked off. Little did they know, a land srated shaking slightly as a voice was heard.

"Soon, I tell you, Soon" the voice said as it disappeared.

By the way, Im Alex, Nice to meet you, " he said while walking

"Im Chloe, Nice to meet you too,"

"So how long have you attended this school?" he asked

"Just three years, It was great! So are you the new transfer student we heard? "

"I guess so, I once attended Kanto Academy before I decided to move here"

"So are you staying at the dorms? " Chloe asked

"Yeah, got no place to stay here, " Alex said as both of them stopped walking.

"Here we are!" Chloe said as they stopped in front of a large building.

"So this is the school?" Alex asked

"Yeah, Well I got to go somewhere, Ill see ya later," Chlose said as she walked off. Alex was about to start walking when he stopped. As he stopped the red ring on his finger glowed. He heard something and immedietly looked around.

"Whos there?!" Alex shouted as he saw nothing. He shrugged it off and entered the school. He looked around when he walked in. He looked around the hallways and the rooms. Some were filled with students even if its on a Saturday. He made his way to the boys' dorm area and found a teacher. The teacher noticed Alex and went over to him.

"Why're you here? " the teacher asked

"Im the new transfer student from Kanto,"

"Name?"

"Alexander Aviur," Alex said as the teacher used a pen to check off his board.

"Ahh here we go, Alexander Aviur," the teacher said as he reach into his pocket and took out a key,

"You dorm is Room C5," the teacher said as he gave him the keys. Alex thanked him and walked off. Alex went up to the fifth floor and entered a room with the keys. He looked around the room: a bed, a nightstand and a study table. He placed his bag down, opened the window and looked out the school.

"This will be it. To start a new life," Alex said. He left the room and went outside to walk around Lumiouses. As he left, he saw Chloe with her friends chatting. Chloe noticed him and smiled. Alex smiled back and walked off. He was walking through the streets. As he walked pass an alleyway, he saw a kid that was being beaten up by other kids. He was shocked at the number of people walking pass them, ignoring the kid. Without thinking, Alex ran over and stopped the two older kids.

"That's enough!" Alex shouted

"Why are you telling us what to do? Your not our boss!" the kid shouted as he was about to throw a punch at Alex but he grabbed it and punched him back.

"Ok that's it! Lest settle this!" the boy said as he took out a pokeball.

"Fine by me!" Alex shouted as he also took out a pokeball. Deep in the forest, a person wearing robe turned around to reveal an orange sphere. The sphere showed a vision of Alex.

"So you chose him,"

Back at the alleyway, The person threw a pokeball to reveal an Absol.

"Bite them Absol!"

Alex took out a pokeball and threw to reveal a Blaziken.

"Grau!" the fire pokemon cried.

"Use Night Slash!"

"Fire Punch!" Alex said as Blaziken's fist engulfed with fire and he tried to punch Absol but was intercepted by its Night Slash. Unaware, someone was watching the from above. He had a Greninja beside him and a ring similar to Alex except it was blue.

"Use Dark pulse!" the boy shouted as the Absol unleash shadow rings from its mouth .

"Dodge it!" Alex shouted as Blaziken jumped up to avoid it.

"Flamethrower!" Alex shouted as Blaziken unleash flames from it's mouth as well with a direct hit.

"Sol…." It said as it landed in the ground with swirly eyes.

"Grr….no way!" the boy shouted as he took out a pokeball to reveal a Magamar.

"What?!" Alex grit his teeth. The young boy immedietly ran away.

"Dammit! Ill get you later!"

He was about to order it when a water shuriken came flyingdown attacking the Magmar with a direct hit, taking it out In one hit.

"What the heck?!" A Greninja came down from a building with another guy. He had brown hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a blue jacket with a white undershirt and brown trousers.

"I would recommend you to stop now or things will get ugly,"he said

The boy gritted his teeth and ran away.

"Thanks for the help," Alex said

"No problem, " he said as he returned Greninja.

"Zeke, Zeke Calder," the boy said sticking out his hand

"Alexander Aviur, but just call me Alex," Alex said as he shook his hand.

"So what school do you go to?"

"Lumiouse High, but Im a new guy ,"

"Alright then, I got other things to attend but Ill probably see you tomorrow, I also attend that school. See ya," Zeke said as he walked off, leaving Alex behind. As Alex was about to start walking. His vision became blurry and he held his head in pain.

"Argh…What is this?!"Alex shouted as he began to see a person wearing a black robe.

" _Come forth magician of the blazing flame. It is time"_

All of a sudden, it stopped.

"W-What was that?!" Alex said as he just walked off with Blaziken. Unknown to them, a fire – like symbol began to form in his ring.

* * *

The next day, the classroom was filled with students. Their chatters could be heard. The sound of the door opening stopped the chattering as they saw the teacher walked in with Alex behind him.

"Class, we have a transfer student, Please introduce yourself," the teacher said

"Alexander Aviur but you can call me Alex"

Alex looked around to see Zeke sitting at the back of the class and Chloe sitting in front.

"Alright Alex you can sit wherever you want," the teacher said As Alex made his way towards the back of the class, next to Zeke. He smiled at Chloe as he walked past her. As Alex sat down Zeke decided to speak up.

"So you have a crush on her huh?" Zeke whispered

"What makes you say that? Alex said in a calm town.

"Cause all the girls that noticed you smiling at Chloe are staring at you," Zeke said As Alex saw a few girls and boy staring at him.

"Oh"

The bell rang signaling it was time for recess. Zeke was washing his hands in the washroom. As he was about to get out. He immdielty held his head in pain. His vision got blurry as he saw the same person wearing the robe just like Alex.

" _Come forth magician of the rushing waves, It is time"_ he said as he then disappeared. Back in reality, Zeke woke up.

"What the heck was that?" Zeke said as he walked out. Unknowingly, a water-like symbol appeared in his ring. A guy was at the lockers putting his stuff back. As he did, he placed a green ring on his finger. His vision went blurry and gritted his teeth.

" _Come forth magician of the rumbling earth, it is time,"_

He opened his eyes and shook his head. He shrugged it off and walked towards the cafeteria. In the cafeteria, Alex was having his lunch when Zeke came and sat infront of him.

"Guess you know the so called mystery meat" Zeke said as Alex stared at the gray coloured meat on his plate

"Yikes,"Alex said as two girls sat down next to Zeke. One girl had yellow hair. She had blue eyes and wore a yellow blouse with black leather pants and boots. The other girl had long black hair. She wore a white dress and a pink jacket,

"You must be the new kid Im Maddie,"

"Im Emily, Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you," Alex said as he saw two rings on each if their fingers. A pink one on Emily and a yellow one on Maddie's. He also saw the blue ring on Zeke's finger.

"Hey, where did you get those rings?" Alex asked all three of them

"I got mine from my parents,"

"From my mom"

"From my sister,"

"What about you?" Zeke asked

"From my dad," Alex said

"Its nice to see that we have something that was handed to us by our family." Emily said

"Yeah, my dad said mines called the Firium Ring,"

"Mines the Waterium Ring,"

"My sister told me it was called the Electrium Ring,"

"Mine is called the Flyinium Ring,"

* * *

Deep underground, was a base. It was filled with skull creatures. They were shouting as a humanoid pokemon was sitting on the throne. It was similar to Arceus., It was black with purple lines. It had yellow lines and red pupils. He had claws and talons. In his hand, was a giant one-handed sword.

"Hidiacs! It is time! The gate has weakened and know we will start our terror on Earth." Akuno shouted as someone came in. He wore an armor similar to a midnight Lycanroc. He had a sword embedded into a shield. He had black gloves and leggings.

"Lyzor! Summon a monster to cause terror on the surface world!" Akuno said as Lyzor nodded.

"Come forth, Mitifang!" Lyzor shouted as a black and gray monster entered the room. He had fangs and claws. He had ears and eyes similar to a Mightyena

"Yes my lord, "he said as he kneeled down

"Go and terrorize the humans" Akuno said

"Yes my lord"

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, Alex and the others were chatting when all of a sudden, time stopped for them. Everythng became frozen except for the four of them and another student in the library.

"uhhh…Whats going on?" Emily asked

"Cool" Alex said

"No not cool!" Maddie said as she was on the perk of shouting. The student in the library glowed green and disappeared. Back at the cafeteria. Zeke suddenly glowed blue and disappeared.

"Zeke!" Emily shouted as she glowed pink and disappeared

"Emily!" Alex shouted as Maddie glowed yellow and disappeared.

"Time to run," Alex said as he started running but disappeared. Once he appeared, he looked around to see Zeke and the others and saw another kid as he stood up.

"Got transported here as well,?" the kid said as Alex noticed a green ring on his finger.

"Yeah,"

"Welcome magicians," they all heard. They turned to see a man wearing a white robe. He had a white beard and white hair. He had a wooden cane in his hand.

"I am Arthur, descendent of the grand wizards of Earth. "

"Grand?"

"Wizards?"

"That's right. Don't thatI don't know you Alex, Maddie, Emily, Zeke and Jax."

"W-what?!" Alex sasked

"How do you know our names?!" Zeke asked

The elderly man smiled

"Magic,"

"Magic?"

"That's right, magic" the elderly man said as he raised his hand as five broomsticks came towards the five teens.

"Many things can happen with Magic,"

"Why are we here anyway?" Alex asked

"Because you were chosen," Arthur said as he smiled

"Chosen?"

Alex then gave a stare towards him and spoke up.

"Its you! You're the one that I saw in that vision," Alex spoke up.

"Me too!" Emily shouted

"I had too to give you all a message."

"anyway please answer the question," Zeke said

"Right. Anyway it's a long story so make yourself comfortable." Arhtur said as they all sat on chairs.

"Many years ago, Earth was under the danger of being destroyed by Infershion. A clan made by Akuno, the twin brother of Arceus,"

"I thought Akuno was just a legend," Emily said

"well its not anyway…As humans started wondering the planets, Akuno thought they would strip the pokemon of their free will. So he created monsters togo against them. They were called Infershion. Because of this, Arceus started training humans magic. The magic of pokemon elements. All 18 elements,. War broke out but Infershion was too strong. When Arceus though all hope was loss, five brave warrior stood up and fought against Akuno. They posses the spirit of certain elements. Fire, water, electric, ground and wind. They all possese the rings of elements, which all 5 of the, are in you possessions," Arthur said as Alex looked down to his ring

"Those wizards are your ancestors and you posses those powers as well," Arthur said.

"The magician of the flame, Alex, the magician of water, Zeke, the magaician of Earth, Jax, the magaician of electric, Maddie and the magician of the wind, Emily. Now that Infershion has awoken, its time for you all to fight. Its time for you all to become Poke Rangers."

"Poke Rangers?"

"They are warriors who have protected Earth in the past. " Arthur said as he waved his hand and their rings glowed.

"Your rings are the source if your power. Use them to fight the Infershion"

"How do we use them?"

"It'll all come to you soon," Arthur smiled

The sphere suddenly showed Mitifang, cutting dwon everything and people could be seen running.

"Yikes what is that? It looks like a Mightyena,"

"An Infershion. Its time for you to go and fight, "Arthur said

"How?"

Arthur waved his hand and they all disappeared.

"Go forth magicians" Arthur said as he smiled


	2. Chapter 2 Come Forth Heroes Part 2

Alex and the others appeared at the site of destruction. They saw the Mithyena Infershion and some foot soldiers. They looked like humanoid Marowaks with red bandannas and wore broken pants. They were holding a big bone and were using it as a weapon. Mitifang noticed the five of them and their rings.

"Its them! Hidiacs! Get them!" Mitifang shouted as The Hidiacs came running towards them.

"Uhh… how do we use these rings?" Zeke asked as didged a kick.

"The old man could tell us the damn story but now how to use these?!" Jax shouted as he punched a Hidiac..

"We'll figure that out later, lets just beat the crap out of these things,!" Alex shouted as he kicked a Hidiac hard.

Emily and Maddie were fighting a few of them headon. Emily doged to the side and punched a Hidiac while Maddie dodged as well and kicked to the side, knocking over a few grunts.

Mitifang watched as his soldiers were being demolished by just five meet humans. He curled his fists into a knuckle.

"That's it! Shadow Pulse!" Mitifang yelled as he unleash a energy beam with his right hand, causing an explosion behind them.

"AHHH!" they all yelled as they fell to the ground.

"Hahaha foolish humans, soon you all will perish and the Infershion will live on to the surface world!" Mitifang yelled as Alex and the others glared at the destruction infront of them.

 _Here come the Poke Rangers_

 _Here come the Poke Rangers_

 _(Poke Rangers Logo Appears but with a blue shade and outline and below it, said Magical Fury)_

 _Here come the Power Rangers_

 _(Poke Rangers Magical Fury pose)_

 _Alright lets go, its time to turn it on_

 _(Red Ranger appeared when swipes of fire washed over the screen to reveal Alex – Alexander Aviur, Red Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong_

 _(Blue Ranger appear when waves of water washed over the screen to reveal Zeke – Zeke Calder, Blue Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _Fight evil, Ranger powes standing strong_

 _(Green Ranger appear when rocks came tumbling down the screen to reveal Jax – Jax Adan, Green Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _(Yellow Ranger appear when jolt of lightning appear to reveal Maddie – Maddie Vidhut, Yellow Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _We got it going on_

 _(Pink Ranger appear when a gust of pink wind flew past the screen to reveal Emily – Emily Camila, Pink Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Stop ,freeze, Rangers here, Theres no need to fret_

 _(It showed Chloe and Princess Flora smiling)_

 _We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change_

 _(The screen showed Lyzor holding his sword and shield and then turning into Lycan Centor Megazord)_

 _When theres troubles we don't play, we come together to save the day_

 _(The screen showed Akuno sitting on his throne with Noikir)_

 _Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!_

 _(The ranger hop onto their Fury Cycles and rive off)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(Arthur turns to looks at the screen)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(Rangers' Zord appeared)_

 _MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(The rangers' zords appear to from MagiKing Megazord)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Go! Go! Go!_

 _(The rangers morph and pose)_

 _Based off Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Ranger Mystic Force_

All five of them tried their best to get up. Alex grit his teeth as blood poured out from his mouth. He used his sleeve to wipe it off.

"You dare to stand up for your death again? Well then, let me put you out of your misery, Shadow Pulse!" Mitifang yelled as he unleash another attack. Jax, Zeke, Emily and Maddie braced for impact….except for Alex.

"You…" Alex started as his eys flashed red for a second

"won't," he said as his ring glowed red and this time brightly, catching the other's attention.

"WIN!" Alex shouted as he raised his hand. As he did, the Shadow Pulse made contact with them, causing a huge explosion bigger then the last one, creating more smoke.

"Hmph! Foolish humans!" Mitifang said as he noticed a silhouette in the smoke.

"What?!"

Once the smoke cleared, it showed Zeke, Jax, Emily and Maddie still on the groud. They saw Alex standing in fron of them with his left hand glowing. Zeke noticed that his ring was on his finger but he notied something around his wrist. It was a oval shape with a siler button and a red was brown and had orange patterns. Engraved in the silver button, was the symbol of fire. Jax noticed that his eyes glowed from red to normal.

"Humans are much more str0nger than you think Infershion!" Alex yelled as he raised his morpher.

" **Magical Spirits! Grant us to power of Magic! Fury Unleash**!" Alex yelled as he pressed the silver button. Mitifang and the others watched as a red magic circle appeared above and under Alex and an armor and a helmet materialize around him. He wore a red armor with back lines and golden diagonal linings as well as red leggings. His visor was smiliar to the shape of a Pyroar.

"The blazing fire element! Magician of the flames! Magical Fury Red Ranger!" Alex shouted as he posed whle the others stared in amazement.

"As if a change of costumes would stop me, Shadow Pulse!" Mitifang yelled as he unleash Shadow Pulse.

"Alex watch out!" Emily yelled but Alex didn't move.

Instead, he raised his hand and spun the disk. A sword appeared infront of Alex. It had a red hilt and a silver blade. It had fire designs at both ends of the hilt.

"Fury Weapon! Blazing Sword!" Alex shouted.

Alex ran towards Mitifang as fast as he can.

"Hidiacs!" Mitifang yelled as more foot soldiers came and went towards Alex. Zeke and the ohers watched as Alex was able to easily cut down the Hidiacs as he ran.

"Take this! Fire Claw!" Alex shouted as the end of the bsilver balde engulfed in fire. He lit each Hidiac on fire when they ade contact with the blade. Mitifang watched Alex got through the Hidiacs with ease.

"Your turn!"Alex shouted as he started attacking Mitifang.

"Should we?" Zeke asked smiling

"No need to ask me that," Jax said as he got up.

"Lets do it," Maddie said as Emily nodded

They watched as their rings glowed and turned into morphers. Zeke had the symbol of water, Jax had the symbol of the the ground, Maddie had the symbol of Electric while Emily had the symbol of a wing.

 **"Magical Spirits! Grant up to power of Magic! Fury Unleash** " they all shouted as an armor and helmet materialized . Zeke had a blue armor with a visor similar to a face of a Gyrados. Jax had a visor smiliar to the face of an Ursaring. Maddie had a visor smiliar to a Manetric. She had a yellow skirt and went mid way before her knees. Emily had a visor similar to a Staraptor with a pink skirt.

Alex was continuing his battle with Mitifang. He crossed swords with his claws.

"Take this!" Mitifang shouted as e slashed Alex, making him stumbling backwards. Mitifang was about to unleash an attack before someone interrupted.

"Hydro Pump!" Alex saw Zeke jumped down with a Lance in his hands.

"The mystical water element! Magician of the waves! Magical Fury Blue Ranger.

As Mitifang was about to attack, he was zapped by a lighting storm in th sky. Mitifnag looked up to see Maddie in her armor holding a blaster.

"The striking lighting element! Magician of the storms! Magical Fury Yellow Ranger!"

Mitifang then felt an Earthquake underneath him. He turned to see Jaz holding an axe.

"The howling earth element! Magician of the groud! Magical Fury green ranger!"

Soon, a hurricane popped out of nowhere and sent Mitifng flying toward a tree.

"The blowing wind element! Magician of the sky! Maigcal Fury Pink Ranger!" Emily yelled.

The rangers got together with Alex standing in the middle.

"United by Magic! Poke Rangers.." Alex said

"Magical Fury!" they all yelled as they posed as Mitifang got up.

"Magical Fury my ass! Ill just destroy you myself!" Mitifang yelled as he revealed his fangs and claws.

"Fury Weapon! Hydro Lance!"

"Fury Weapon! Quake Axe!"

"Fury Weapon! Lightning Blaster!"

"Fury Weapon! Sky Daggers!"

"Rangers Forward!" Alex yelled as they charged towards Mitifang.

Maddie charged up her blaster to unleash an attack.

"Electro Ball!" Maddie yelled as she unleash a yellow sphere from her blaster towards Mitifang. He used his claws to tear apart the attack.

"Earthquake!" Jax yelled as he slammed his axe into groud, creating a tremor that made Mitifang fell backwards into a pond.

"Water Pulse!" Zeke yelled as the tip of his Lance glowed and a water pulse came out from the pnd Mitifang was in, making him flying upwards.

"AHHH!"he yelled as he saw Emily.

"Air Cutter!" Emily yelled as she continuously attacked Mitifang with her dagger until he fell to the ground.

"Owww…." As he got up, he saw Alex charging his sword.

"Flare Blitz!" Alex yelled as he was engulfed in fire and ran towards Mitifang.

"Never…." Alex yeled as he ran

"Mess with humans!" he cut Mitifang in half as an explosion appeared and de-armored.

"Wow,"

"That was awesome!"Zeke yelled as he de-armored as well and the others did the same.

"Alex I never knew you knew how to use the morpher," Kax said as Alex looked to his morpher. His morpher on his wrist disappeard and turned back into his ring.

"Neither did I"

"That was a fantastic battle, not only did you manage to unleash the power hidden in your rings but also manged to defeat an Infershion," Arthur said stroking his beard.

"I know. We were kicking butt out there!"' Jax yelled as the girls giggled in response.

"Grandpa! I need help!" they all heard as they saw a girl their age come into the room. She had short blonde hair and eyes similar to Arthur. She wore a brown dress with a bluish brown chestplate She had a large pimple on their foreheads.

"Oh hi" she waved.

The others waved back.

She turned to Arthur.

"Oh dear, " Arthur said as he waved his hand over girl's pimple and it disappeared.

"There we go,"

"Thanks"

"Who are you?"Asked Alex

"Oh Im Serena, Grandpa are they the-"

"Poke Rangers? Yes," Arthur nodded.

"Oh well then.." Serena said as she left the room.

"Anyway I think you all should head back to your land," Arthur said

"How? We don't even know where this place is," Alex asked as his and the others' rings glowed and they disappeared.

"That's how," Arthur smiled. Back to the others, they allapeared on the side of the street.

"Well, I think I should head home, It was an awesome day today," Zeke said

"It was, I better head back to the school,"

"I follow you, my place is near the school" Emily said.

 ** _(NOTE: ITS EVENING)_**

After saying their goodnights, they went to separate roads. As Alex and Emily walked towards the school, they started an= conversation.

"So, how are you liking Kalos so far?"Emily asked

"Its nice, better than Kanto," Alex said as Emily asked a question.

"So….did you even had a girlfriend?" Emily asked as she noticed Aex's face darkened.

"Oh Im so sorr-"

"No its fine, yeah I did but I dumped her,"

"Why?"

"Caught here dating 4 other guys behind my back." Alex said

"Sorry,"Emily said

"Its fine," Alex said .

Once they arrived, Emily was about to walk to another street as but fell,

"AHHH!" she yelled as she fell.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was on top of Aex and their faces were inches apart and their faces were red as an apple.

"Uhh,," was all Alex could say as Emily got off him immdietly.

"So sorry about that," Emily said as he face was still red.

"I-Its fine, A-Are you hurt?"Alex asked

"I-Im fine, goodnight," Emily said as she waked away, faster. Alex watched as she went on to another street and soon out of sight. He smiled and went into the school compound towards the dorm.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DESTROYED?! I MADE SURE THOSE FOOLISH MAGICIANS WERE GONE WHEN THEY SELAED ME!" Akuno's voiced boomed throughout the room and Lyzor and Nokir were on their knees.

"My lord, its true, those magicians appeared again, They must be their descendant"Lyzor said

"Hmph, If that's the case, well just have to kill them once more,"Noikir said

"Silence!" Akuno shouted, siliencing the two generals.

"We will rise up to the surface world! We will rule the Earth! We .Will. Defeat. The Poke Rangers!" Akuno shouted as the Hidiacs cheered.


	3. Chapter 3 King's Descend

Hey guys. I wanted to tell you that I changed the morphing sequence and the green ranger armor. I already edited chapter 2

* * *

"Hey Alex,"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know how to use these rings?" Maddie asked as she held up her ring to show the others. It was recess and they were sitting at a table. Alex looked down to see his own red ring,

"Like I said, I….I don't know either, it somehow appeared in my head," Alex said as he recalled what had happened previously the other day…..

 _"Humans are much more stronger than you think Infershion!" Alex yelled as he raised his morpher._

 _" **Magical Spirits! Grant us to power of Magic! Fury Unleash!"** Alex yelled as he pressed the silver button. Mitifang and the others watched as a red magic circle appeared above and under Alex and an armor and a helmet materialize around him. He wore a red armor with back lines and golden diagonal linings as well as red leggings. His visor was smiliar to the shape of a Pyroar._

 _"The blazing fire element! Magician of the flames! Magical Fury Red Ranger!" Alex shouted as he posed whle the others stared in amazement._

"Trust me, its still freaking me out that we're still descendants of powerful magicians"Alex said

"I know right ,"

"We shouldn't worry too much about it, we will accept this in time, "Emily said, smiling

"Your very optimistic aren't you?"

"Guess that makes me who I am," Emily said as they suddenly heard a loud bang.

"What the fuck small fry?! Knocking over my lunch like you don't care!? Don't you have a heart?!"

Alex, Zeke, Emily and Maddie turned around to see Jax standing in front a bigger guy wearing the school's football team jacket. On the floor were two food trays collapsed.

"ME?1 You were the one who tripped me on purpose and you spilled your own tray!" Jax shouted as the bigger guy cracked his fists

"You dare talk to me like that?!"

"Yeah I dare!" Jax said

"Get em Mikey!" a guy shouted behind him as "Mikey" turned around and grabbed his collar.

"what you call me?! My name is Mike!" Meik shouted as he dropped him and turned back around.

"Now lets fight small fry!" Mike shouted as he threw his fist towards Jax who dodged easily and punched him back, hard until he fell back.

Little did Jax knew, a guy behind him was about to punch Jax from behind but it was blocked…..by Alex.

"Two against one isn't fair now is it?" Alex said as he punched back the guy.

As if on timing a teacher came in.

"Whats going on here-" the teacher said as he saw the two unconscious students on the ground.

"Alex! Jax! Principal's Office! Now!" the teacher shouted a Alex and Jax fist bumped each other.

 _Here come the Poke Rangers_

 _Here come the Poke Rangers_

 _(Poke Rangers Logo Appears but with a blue shade and outline and below it, said Magical Fury)_

 _Here come the Power Rangers_

 _(Poke Rangers Magical Fury pose)_

 _Alright lets go, its time to turn it on_

 _(Red Ranger appeared when swipes of fire washed over the screen to reveal Alex – Alexander Aviur, Red Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong_

 _(Blue Ranger appear when waves of water washed over the screen to reveal Zeke – Zeke Calder, Blue Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _Fight evil, Ranger powes standing strong_

 _(Green Ranger appear when rocks came tumbling down the screen to reveal Jax – Jax Adan, Green Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _(Yellow Ranger appear when jolt of lightning appear to reveal Maddie – Maddie Vidhut, Yellow Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _We got it going on_

 _(Pink Ranger appear when a gust of pink wind flew past the screen to reveal Emily – Emily Camila, Pink Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Stop ,freeze, Rangers here, Theres no need to fret_

 _(It showed Arthur and Serena smiling)_

 _We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change_

 _(The screen showed Lyzor holding his sword and shield and then turning into Lycan Centor Megazord)_

 _When theres troubles we don't play, we come together to save the day_

 _(The screen showed Akuno sitting on his throne with Noikir)_

 _Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!_

 _(The ranger hop onto their Fury Cycles and rive off)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(Rangers' Zord appeared)_

 _MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(The rangers' zords appear to from MagiKing Megazord)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Go! Go! Go!_

 _(The rangers morph and pose)_

 _Based off Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Ranger Mystic Force_

Chapter 3 – King's Descend

"I really need some human screams right now," Akuno slumped on the chair grumbily.

"My lord, how about another monster attack?" Noikir suggested

"Perfect! Lyzor!" Aluno shouted as Lyzor came in with a monster with features similar to Musharna. It had a large nose and its'fansg were showing out. There was a large purple blob on it's head.

"Already on it," Lyzor said

"Sharnyx the name and nightmare's the game!" the monster shouted

"And what can you do?"Noikir asked

"Well then let me demonstrate.." Sharnyx said as a purple smoke emitted out from his hand and it was inhaled by Noikir.

"What the-?" Noikir said as she suddenly collapsed. Lyzor and Akuno turned to see she was asleep but kept on shaking.

"Whats happening?"

"No! Don't make me bow down to Lyzor!" she shouted as Akuno looked in confusion.

"That's her nightmare, bowing down to Lyzor" Sharynyx explained

"Alright then! Go and cause havoc in the surface world," Akuno said as Sharnyx nodded and disappeared

As usual the bell rnag, signaling students that school was over. As the five teens exited the building, their rings glow.

"Again?" Emily said astie topped around them and they disappeared. When they did, time continued.

The five once appear back at the same place. They immedielty appeared in front of Serena who was reading a book.

"AHH!" she screamed

"GAHHH!"they all screamed in unison as they fell. Arthur entered the room.

"Glad to see you're here, Arthur smiled.

"Weren't you the one who sent us here?" Alex asked as he got up.

"I did no magic. It was the rings. They will be alerted when an Infershion is nearby" Arthur said

"Next time you should out pillows here," Jax grumled as he stood up.

"Anyway time for you to go for your battle,"Arthur said

"What?!" they all said in unison when Arthur waved his hand and they disappeared.

"Serena are they ready?" Arhur said as Serena reveled five small dics.

"Almost I need a little bit more time,"

"Good," Arthur said as he stroke his beard again.

Alex and the others appeared at the scene. They saw Sharnyx destroying everything. Long story short, he did was Mitifang did. Maddie noticed there were a few people on the ground near them shaking.

"N-no please don't leave me! I loved you!"

"Fired?! I cant be fired! I have a family to feed!"

"Nooo! Nintendo switch sold out!"

"Sir wake up!" Maddi said as she tried to shake them.

"Its like their in a nightmare or something." Jax said

"That's true! One hit from me and youll be trapped in your own nightmare!" Sharnys shouted and laughed

"We'll stop you!"Alex shouted

"Good luck with that! Im a skilled fighter and soon in 24 hours, they'll die! HAHAHA! SEE YA!" Sharnyx shouted as he tried to go back but he couldn't

"Huh? Whats going on?" he said as he heard Akuno's voice

"Don't you dare come back until you destroy the rangers End of story," Akuno said

"WHY?!"

He turned around to see Alex and the others regrouped.

"Ready"

"Ready!" they asll said as their rings turned into morphers.

 **"Magical Spirits! Grant us the power of magic! Fury Unleash!"**

They all shouted as they spun the discs.A magic circle appeared to their right and left. Sharnyx watched as the helmet and armor materialzed until it was complete.

"The blazing fire element! Magician of the flames! Magical Fury Red Ranger!

"The mystical water element! Magician of the waves! Magical Fury Blue Ranger!"

"The striking lighting element! Magician of the storms! Magical Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"The howling earth element! Magician of the groud! Magical Fury green ranger!"

"The howling earth element! Magician of the groud! Magical Fury green ranger!"

"United by Magic! Poke Rangers.." Alex said

"Magical Fury!"

"Hidiacs!" Sharnyx shouted as foot soldiers appeared

"Lets do it! "

"Right!" they all charged forward.

"Fury Weapon! Blazing Sword!"

"Fury Weapon! Hydro Lance!"

"Fury Weapon! Quake Axe!"

"Fury Weapon! Lightning Blaster!"

"Fury Weapon! Sky Daggers!"

"Rangers forwards!"

Alex slashed a few Hidiacs with his sword. He saw one coming up from behind and blocked it. He immedietly turned around and slashed the Hidiac in half.

"Fire baby,"

Zeke was constantly spinning his lance to keep out the Hidiacs, attacking some in the process.

"Take this!" Zeke said as he thrust the lance forward, stabbing a Hidiac. He stabbed more and threw them up.

"Water Pulse!" Zeke said as a blue sphere formed on top of the lance, destroying the Hidiacs.

Jax kept on charging forward. Usong his axe to continuously slicing the Hidiacs.

"Vine Whip!" he shouted as vines came out from the axe and wrppped around the Hidicas.

"Time for some Hidiac Juice!" JAx shouted as the vines went tighter, squishing the Hidiacs.

"Aerial Ace!" Emily shouted as she flew up and went pass the Hidiacs fast and swiftly attacking them with he daggers. She kept his going on until all the Hidiacs were gone.

"Volt Tackle!" Maddie shouted as a blade emgerded from the blaster. Her body was charged up with electricity and she charged towards the Hidiacs fast when her body was fully engulfed in electricity.

She appeared back behind the Hidiacs.

"Checkmate," she said as she snapped her fingers and the Hidiacs blew up.

"Fire Claw!" Alex shouted as he tried to attack Sharnyx.

"Dark Pulse!" he shouted as he shot a dark sphere before it was sliced in half with Alex's sword.

"Flamethrower!" Alex shouted as he shot fire towards Sharnyx with a direct hit.

"This isn't over!" Shaynyx said as he emitted the purple smoke once moved towards Zeke.

"What the-?"he said as he inhaled the smoke. He de-morphed and fainted.

"Zeke!"

"Solarbeam!" Jax shouted as he raised the axe. The blades of the Axe glowed for awhile before he unleashed the beam.

"HIYA!" he shouted as he unleashed the beam, killing Sharnyx.

"NPP!"he shouted as he exploded.

"Zeke are you oky?!" Alex shouted as he saw Zeke squirming around.

 _"_ Zeke!"

"II think we should bring him back to the base," Alex ssaid as they all agreed and disappear. Unknown to them, a figure was standing before Sharni'x remains.

"Grow…my monster," it said

Back at the base. Zeke was on the couch shaking.

"No! 5th place?! I cant get 5th place!" he shouted as he turned around.

"Whats wrong with him?" Alex asked as Serena placed a wet towel on Zeke's forehead.

"it seems that he's trapped in his nightmare," Arthur said as as he held up his hand

"Ooh what magic is he using?" Jax asked as he slaped Zeke so hard tha the noise could be heard throughout the room.

"Pain. Physical Pain Magic," Maddie said as Zeke woke up.

"Huh? What ha-OW! Why does my face hurt so bad?!" Zeke asked as the sphere glowed. It reveald Sharnyx but it was very . very big!

"Are Infershion able to do that?!" Emily asked scared

"Yess, but we can as well, Serena," Arthur said as Serena came and gave each of them discs.

"These are your zord discs. You can call forth zords to aid you in battle when an Infershion grows" Arthur explained as they all nodded, including Zeke who just got up.

"Now go, innocent people in danger need you," Arthur said

"Got it," they all said in unison as they disappeared.

"The most important thing…teamwork" Arthur smiled

They all appeared back at the forest, standing inf front of a huge Infershion.

"Well well well, came back to your death I see" Sharnyx chuckled

"the only ones whos gonna meet their death is you Infershion!" Jax shouted

"Lets try these out," Alex said as they all took out their discs. They placed it on their morphers and spun it.

 **"Come forth Fury Zords!"**

They all saw a magic circle appear. Five objecrt came out from the circle. Alex watched as a hughe Pyroar came out. It had metallic armor and green glowing eyes. They all watched in awe as 4 other zords came out, A Gyarados, a Tyranitar, A Manetric and a Staraptor.

"Oh yeah!" Alex shouted as he jumped into the zord, others doing the same. Alex saw an orange sphere in the middle.

"You guys ready?"

"YEA!"

"Charge!" Alex shouted as the zord charged forward.

"Flame charge!"

"Volt Tackle!"

The pyroar and the Manetric zord became engulfed in their respective elements, fire and electric. They made contact with Sharnyx,

"Water Gun!"

"Air cutter!"

"Rock blast!"

Water came out from the Gyarados zord and Staraptor's wings started flapping so fast that it unleash visible streaks of air, flying towards Sharnyx and Tyranitar started throwing the rocks that are formed at the plam of it's hand.

"GAHH! DARK PULSE!" Sharnyx shouted as he dealt the pain. A dark purple aura came out from his body, attacking the zords.

Alex grunted as he tried to get the zord to get up.

"uh…. Why cant we beat him?" Zeke asked as he got up.

" I know, he just a pain in the ass," Jax sid

"Come on guys,we cant give up," Emily said as she flew up.

"That's right! WE wint ever give up!" Alex shouted as underneath the helmet, his eyes glowed red.

All five of them suddenly felt like their hands burning.

"Oww.."

"What the heck is this?!"

Alex stared as a dics came out from his hand.

"Guys.."

"Yeah me too" Zeke said

"You know what to do right?" Alex asked, smiling underneath his helmet.

"Right!"

As he was sbout to spin a disc, soething appeared in his mind. It was like a huge robotic machine.

"Lets to this!"

"Right!"

"Magical Combination!" They all shouted.

The Staraptor zord and the Manetric zord changed. Staraptor's wings sperated from it's body. Its legs went inside the body and his head went horizontally. The Manetric zord's legs went inside the body and it's head went to a smiliar way like Staraptor's, the shape similar to legs.

The Gyrados and the Tyranitar zord changed as well. Gyarados zord shortened its body and hands came out from its mouth. The head of the Tyranitar got separated and its boyd became salled and hands came out.

The Pyroar zord changed as well. Is tail got separated. The back of the body formed a human face with green eyes, making its head it's chest. It connected to the Manetric and Staraptor zord at the bottom and the Gyarados and the Tyranitar zord attached themselves to the side. The tail of the Pyroar revealed a blade, turning into a zord. The wings of the Staraptor attached to he back.

 **"MagiKing Megazord!"**

"Real battle begins now!" Alex shouted as Magiking Megazord thrust it's sword forward, attacking the Sharnyx.

"like thatll stop me!" Sharnyx shouted as he emitted the smoke Srrounding the Megazord.

"Hah!" he said proudly as he saw something. He watched In horror as the smoke was sucked into the head of the Tyranitar, which was being held like a shield.

"Take this! Rock Blast!" Jax shouted as rocks appeared at the shield before it was sent flying forward toward Sharnyx making a direct him.

"Fire Spin!" Alex shouted as a strem of fire came out from the chest aka the mouth of the Pyroar. It surrounded Sharnyx in a tornado of fire, trapping him

" HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! He shouted in fear.

"Well then let me help you, Hydro Pump!" he shouted as a large jet of water came out from the Gyaraods' mouth, erasing the fire but sending Sharnyx away.

"AHHH!"

"Hey come back! We're not done! Whirlwind!" Emily shouted as he unleashed a whirlwind which caused Sharnyx to come flying back to the Megazord.

"Power Up Punch!" Jax shouted as Tyranitar hand glowed and punched Sharnyx with full force, making Sharnyx fall to the ground so hard that a crack appeared.

"Lets finish this!"

"Right!"

 **"Magical Finisher!"** they all shouted as the sword glowed and Sharnyx got up.

 **"Fury Blade! Magical King Slasher!"**

The sword glowed white. And Magiking Megazord slashed Sharnyx with the blade, cutting Sharnyx in half.

"DAMN IT!" Sharnyx shouted as he exploded.

"Did we win?"

"We did!" Zeke shouted as they all shouted and cheering.

"That was a great battle once more," Arthur said

"Yeah! It was thanks to Serena, if it wasn't for her or the zord, we would've been Poke Pancake" Zeke chuckled as Serena blushed and they all laughed.

"Remember, you have won the battle, but not the war," Arthur said in a more serious tone.

"Right, and we'll be ready," Alex said as they all put their hands together.

"Poke Rangers…."

"MAGICAL FURY!" they all raised their hands.

"By the way, there's gonna be a surprise for you at school tomorrow," Arthur smiled.

"What surprise?"

"You'll see," Serena said, smiling

The next day at school, all four of them were in the class, except forJax since he's I a different homeroom.

"Good morning class," the teacher walked in with a student following her. She wore a brown blouse with black leather pants and boots.

"My names Serena Cornette, I hope we can all be friends," she smiled, specifically at Alex, Emily, Maddie and Zeke.

"WHAT?!"

 **There we go. The 3rd chapter. It took me awhile to make this. By the way, I have an announcement. Ill be making a new Poke Rangers fanfic once there are five chapters. Itll be called …**

 ** _Poke Rangers Savage Force_**

 **You all know what it is. It'll be based on Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Ill be needing Rangers and Monster summission. Rangers…except for the red rangers. So if you want…fill out your form. Once there is five chapters, then the form will be cancelled, except for the monster submission. If there is more than 4 ranger Submission, ill choose. Its not a first come first server services.**

 **-RANGERS-**

 **Name:**

 **Sex:**

 **Colour:**

 **Personaility:**

 **Appearance.**

 **-MONSTER-**

 **Name:**

 **Appearnce:**

 **Abilities:**

 **(NO POWER DIFFICULTY, ITL DEPEND ON THE CHAPTER)**

 **That's it, make you PM me** **J**

 **NEXT TIME ON POKE RANGERS MAGICAL FURY**

 **Zeke: Ok, not that Im mad, but why?**

 **Alex: Your parents want you to what?**

 **Maddie: I don't even know him!**

 **Lyzor: Red Ranger, I have come for you**

 **Arthur: Don't be reckless you idiot! Your team needs you!**

 **CHAPTER 4 – ALEX'S BATTLE**


	4. Chapter 4 Alex's Battle

_Alex stood in the middle of a room. It was so dark that he couldn't see his own hands. A light source suddenly appeared and it shone on him from above._

 _"Huh?'_

 _Two men appeared before him. One was slightly older than Alex had long black hair that reached to his shoulders. He wore a black shirt and a white coat over it, wearing black trousers and boots. The other man looked older then both of them, around in his 30's. He wore a red coat with trousers and boots._

 _Alex's eyes widened as they appeared. Both of them turned around and walked into the darkness, leaving Alex behind. As both of them turned around, they both faded in to smoke, which was then replaced Lyzor_

 _"What!?" Alex shouted as Lyzor blasted the floor he was standing, making a hole and he fell._

 _"AHHHH!'_

His eyes darted open and sat up straight, He was sweating and his shirt was wet. He looked around. The lights in the room was off in his room, leaving the nightlight to illuminate in the darkness. He got up and checked the time,

6.00am.

He turned on the light and haded into the bathroom to wash his face. When he was done, he got out, made his way towards the closet. He noticed a frame on the table. He saw a man carrying a child with another boy beside him. He sigh and shrugged it off. Got his clothes and went to the bathroom.

 _Here come the Poke Rangers_

 _Here come the Poke Rangers_

 _(Poke Rangers Logo Appears but with a blue shade, blue particles and outline and below it, said Magical Fury)_

 _Here come the Power Rangers_

 _(Poke Rangers Magical Fury pose)_

 _Alright lets go, its time to turn it on_

 _(Red Ranger appeared when swipes of fire washed over the screen to reveal Alex – Alexander Aviur, Red Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong_

 _(Blue Ranger appear when waves of water washed over the screen to reveal Zeke – Zeke Calder, Blue Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _Fight evil, Ranger powes standing strong_

 _(Green Ranger appear when rocks came tumbling down the screen to reveal Jax – Jax Adan, Green Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _(Yellow Ranger appear when jolt of lightning appear to reveal Maddie – Maddie Vidhut, Yellow Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _We got it going on_

 _(Pink Ranger appear when a gust of pink wind flew past the screen to reveal Emily – Emily Camila, Pink Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Stop ,freeze, Rangers here, Theres no need to fret_

 _(It showed Chloe and Princess Flora smiling)_

 _We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change_

 _(The screen showed Lyzor holding his sword and shield and then turning into Lycan Centor Megazord)_

 _When theres troubles we don't play, we come together to save the day_

 _(The screen showed Akuno sitting on his throne with Noikir)_

 _Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!_

 _(The ranger hop onto their Fury Cycles and rive off)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(Arthur turns to looks at the screen)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(Rangers' Zord appeared)_

 _MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(The rangers' zords appear to from MagiKing Megazord)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Go! Go! Go!_

 _(The rangers morph and pose)_

 _Based off Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Ranger Mystic Force_

Chapter 4 – Alex's Battle

Alex was at the school hallway taking a few books from his locker. He wore a red hoodie jacket with black sleeves with a white undershirt. He wore blue jeans and his favourite pair of sneakers. As he closed his loker, he saw Emily walking behind him.

She wore a white dress with a black jacket over it with black leather boots. He noticed she had a sad look on her face

"Morning," Alex said but Emily ignored

"Uhh…Emily?" he said, tapping her shoulder, alerting her.

"Huh?"

"I said morning,"

"Oh sorry about that, Morning," Emily said as Alex noticed she tried to force a smile.

"Whats wrong? You seem sad," Alex said, worried

"Hu? Oh Im not. Im fine," Emily said cheerfully but Alex could see through it.

"Emily don't lie to tme I can tell by your face, Whats wrong?" Alex asked

"Nothing, I…just need to be alone for awhile," she said as she walked past Alex.

"Hey Alex," he eard from behing. He turned around to see Chloe. She wore a yellow blouse with a black pencil skirt.

"Oh hey Chloe" Alex answered. As he did, he could hear a few murmers from the other boys behind him.

"So what do you have for first period?" Chloe asked

"Uhh lets see...I have Battle Class,"

"Oh me tooo, wanna walk to class together? "

"Yeah sure," he smile as they made their way towards the class. As they walked, Alex could feel piercing gazes aiming at him that were similar to daggers. Very sharp daggers.

Once they arrived at they gym, the venue of their class, the boys and girls got separated in one group. He saw Emily in the girls group and smiled at her. She smiled back and went to her respective group.

"Alright, as usual battle first so boys! Your up!," the teacher shouted as they cheered and the girls went to the bleachers.

"Lets see… Alexander Aviur against Chat Purplitz," the teacher said as Alex got on to one end of the field. He saw a huge guy standing on the other end.

"Whats this teah? Aren't you being a bit too harsh?" Chad asked

"Harsh?"

"ME against a new guy like him ,Ill demolish him in 10 seconds straight, Chad said as Alex's face grew red with anger.

"Then do it! We have to get on with class anyway," the teacher said as Chad sigh. Both took out their pokeballs.

"I feel sorry for you already,"

"Ill show you what a new guy can do," Alex said as he tightened the grip

"Electrivire!" Chad shouted as his pokeball revealed a yellow and black electric type pokemon with tails, surging with electricity.

"Blaziken your up!" Alex shouted as Blaziken ame out from it's pokeball.

"Ken!" it roared

"Battle Begin!" the teacher shouted

"Ill finish this fast use Giga Impact!"

Electrivire charged itself in green energy and it rushed towards Blaziken fast.

"Vire!" it shouted as it collided with Blaziken, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Victor is mine," Chad said as Alec smile

"Battle is over! The win-"

"How do you know if he won? You didn't even see my pokemon, "

"Okay fine," the teacher said as he saw nothing then the smoke cleared out.

"What the-?"

He saw Blaziken up in the air.

"What?!" Chad exclaimed

"You forgot, Blaziken can jump very high, thus, making their pseed faster, High Jump Kick!" he shouted

" _From that height, itll all be over if he misses,"_ Emily though.

Blaziken's right knee glowed and he descended fast downwards towards Electrivire, creating more smoke.

"Again with smoke?" a student asked

"Author must be running out of ideas,"

When the smoke cleared, it showed Blaziken standing on top of a fainted Electrivire.

"Well a different outcome, Blaziken is the winner therefor Alexander is the victor."

Chad's face turned red and returned Eletrivire as Alex did the same.

"Alright lets get on with class"

"Lyzor!' Akuno's voice boomed throught out the room as Lyzor immedietly came it.

"Whats is it my lord?"

"Look at this," Akuno said as an image appeared above his hand. Lyzor watched as the image showed Alex raising his ring, morphing into the red ranger.

"The Magician of flames," Akuno said "He seems to be the leader. We must dispose of him"

Lyzor didn't listen. He continues to stare at Alex.

"Lyzor!" Akuno shouted

"Yes we must my lord.," Lyzor said as Noikir entered. A monster was trailing from behind her.

"Explain,"

The monster was an Abomasnow based Infershion. It had white scaled and long white claws. It had sharp fangs similar to that of a Tyrunt and spike of his hand.

"I am Frost Claw, your new key to defeat the rangers, "

"Frost Claw here can frezze anything he touches with those claws and change the atmosphere so the rangers will have to go through a blizzard to defeat him," Noikir said

"If that's the case, Frost Claw go wreck havoc, Lyzor,"Akuno said as Lyzor nodded and left

It was a long (not) day and school just finished. Alex was about to walk out when he was stopped by Chad.

"Yes?"

"So I heard you beat me today, How was it like cheating?" Chad smiled

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't lie, I know you cheated, I didnt want to cause a commotion so I let you off easy,"

"I didn't cheat," Alex said as Chad's face darkened.

"Listen buddy no one ever beats me and if I did lose, it would mean that I battled a cheater," he said quietly through gritted teeth.

Alex then saw his ring glowing,.

"Listen I love to stay and chat but I gotta go, See ya," Alex said as he walked off. Chad staring at him, clenching his fists.

He turned on his communicator.

"Guys!"

"Yeah we got the signal," Jax said through the communicator.

"Its at the town square, Be careful," Serena said as they all nodded.

They soon arrived at the square.

"Infershion!" Alex shouted alerting Frost Claw.

"So you must be those pesky Poke Rangers,Lemme cool you down then!" Frost Claw shouted as the five teens felt the air cooler.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Jax said shivering,

"I-I h-hate t-the c-co-old," Emily said

"Lets do it!" Alex said

"Right!"

" **Magical Spirits! Grant us to power of Magic! Fury Unleash**!"

They all yelled as their rings turned into their morphers. They spun the disc and a magic circle appeared beneath and above them. Both of the circles went to each other, forming armor on their bodies.

"Hidiacs!" Frost Claw shouted as foot soldier appear.

"Lets do it!" Alex shouted taking out his weapon

"Right!"

As Alex was about to head into battle, a crimson magic circle appeared before him

"What the-?!" Alex shouted as he was sucked into the circle.

"Alex!" Zeke shouted

"We got our own problems to deal with right now!" Jax shouted as he used his axe and slashed 3 soldiers at once.

A magic circle appear on the beach and Alex fell out, landing on the sand.

"oww… " he said as he saw a figure in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw Lyzor walking towards him.

In his eyes, he saw one of the men from his dreams

"You…"

"We finally meet red ranger," Lyzor said, taking out his sword from the sheath.

"What do you want?"Alex asked as he took out his own sword.

"To battle you! Rock Blast!" Lyzor shouted a rocks came out from his shield and charged towards Alex.

"Fire Claw!" Alex shouted as the tip of his blade was engulfed in a red flame. He slashed through the rocks with ease.

As he did he saw Lyzor charging towards him

Lyzor came trying to slash Alex with his blade but it was intercepted with Alex's sword.

"Entertain me Magician! Show me the power your father once showed me" Lyzor shouted as he pushed Alex away

"What?!' Alex shouted

"What do you know about my father!? Fire Spin!" Alex shouted as the circle unleashed swirls of fire towards Lyzor.

"Hmph!"

Alex stared in horror as he saw the fire spin entering Lyzor's shield.

"Dark Fire Spin!" Lyzor shouted as his shield unleash another fire spin this time, it was purple in colour.

"What?!"

Alex tried to block it with his sword but instead he was sent flying.

"Oooof!" he grunted

He slowly got up with the help with his sword.

"ANSWER ME!" Alex shouted as he ran towards Lyzor

"Show me what a fire magician can do!" Lyzor ran towards Alex

Back at the square, the others were trying to hold off the Hidiacs despite the cold weather.

"Damn it if Alex was here he could melt this guy!" Jax shouted as he brought down his axe, aiming at Frost Claw.

"Mud shot!" Jax shouted as balls of mud came from the blade of his axe towards Frost Claw.

"Icicle Blast!" Frost Claw shouted as ice shards came out from its glowing light blue claw.

The mud shot and the icicle blast collided with each other but the more ice shards came flying through attacking Jax.

"Arghh!"

"Jax!" Maddie shouted as she ran towards him.

"Electro ball!" Maddie shouted as she shot a yellow electrical sphere from her blaster, a direct hit towards Frost Claw. She knelt down.

"You ok big guy?"

"Yeah,"

Frost Claw got up and aimed his claws.

"Im not done yet! Icicle Beam!" Frost Claw shouted as he released an ice beam. Maddie and Jax brace for the impact until they heard Zeke.

"Hydro Pump!" Zeke shouted as a jet of water came from his lance, intercepting the ice beam.

They saw Zeke huffing and puffing for air.

"We need Alex!" Emily shouted as she activated her communicator.

"Alex where are you?!" Emily shouted but all she could heard was buzzing.

"Its jammed!

Back with Alex, he was on the ground, de – morphed. He had a trail of blood coming from his forehead. He slowl opened his eyes to see Lyzor slowly walking up to him.

" _Alex where are you?! Your teamnates need you!"_ Alex heard Arthur from his communicator

"Im…not leaving…without answers" Alex said

" _Don't be reckless! Your teammates need you! Are you going to die or fight?!"_ Arthur shouted

Lyzor raised his hand as a portal appear.

"Go through that to reach your friends. No point fighting you in this state. One day red ranger, once your stronger, we will have a duel," Lyzor said as he disappeared.

Alex got up and his ring turned into the morpher.

"Im coming guys"

Zeke and the rest of the gang were on the ground. He tried to get up but failed as he saw Frost Claw walking towards them

"Well well well I guess it is my lucky day,' Frost Claw said as he raised his now glowing claw.

"I guess this is it.." Jax said

"This is how long we get to be rangers…" Zeke said

"Jax, Zeke and Emily. Thank you, although I don't know Zeke and Jax wel," Maddie said"

" _Alex…"_ Emily said quietly

"Icicle Beam!"

They all closed their eyes and braced for impact .instead they heard a familiar voice.

"Not so fast!" Alex shouted as he kicked Frost Claw, interrupting the attack and he immedietly did a backflip and landed in front of them.

"Don't tell me your going to give up that easily," Alex said

"Heh,I was taking a little siesta," Aeke said smiling as he finally got up.

"Me too"

"Me three,"

"You had all of us worried," Emily said

"Sorry about that but right now we got more problems, " Alex said as he saw Frost Claw got up.

"Lets do it!"

"Right!"

They spun the discs and magical circle appeared above and underneath them.

" **Magical Spirits! Grant us to power of Magic! Fury Unleash**!"

"The blazing fire element! Magician of the flames! Magical Fury Red Ranger!"

"The mystical water element! Magician of the waves! Magical Fury Blue Ranger!"

"The striking lighting element! Magician of the storms! Magical Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"The howling earth element! Magician of the ground! Magical Fury green ranger!"

"The blowing wind element! Magician of the sky! Maigcal Fury Pink Ranger!"

"United by Magic! Poke Rangers.." Alex said

"Magical Fury!"

"Hidiacs!" Frist Claw shouted as foot soldiers. They all withdrew their weapons.

"Lets do it!'"

They all charged forwards. Jax did a flip and wielded his axe and slashed a few straight on. Zeke used his lance and stabbed one in the chest.

"Here you go," Zeke said as he threw the Hidiac to the others, making them all tumbling backwards.

"Thunder Wave!" Maddie shouted as the tip of the gun released a yellow wave that caused the surrounding Hidiacs to stop their movements.

"Emily now!"

"Got it!" Emily shouted as she held up her daggers.

"Aerial Ace!" she shouted as she jumped and few straight past the paralysed Hidiacs but not before slashing them.

"Take this!" Alex shouted as he held his blade backwards. He spun and continuously slashing him.

"God your annoying, Ice Shard!"

"Fire Claw!" Alex shouted as he slashed each of the shards with his sword, one by one

"What?!"

"Fire Blast!" Alex shouted. He held the sword up and slashed in a way of a kanji symbol that big. The kanji symbol went towards Frost Claw, exploding and it send him flying.

" _Teamwork is the key_ " Alex heard Arthur's word in his head

"I know," he smiled as the other four came to him

" _Guys Im sending new discs,"_ Serena said through the communicator

"Got it," Alex said as five discs appeared above their hands. They all grabbed the discs. Alex noticed it had the shape of a cannon.

"Guys.."

"Yeah!"

They all placed the discs in their holsters and spun.

They're weapons glowed and floated.

They all watched as the daggers went to the side of the blaster. Jax's Axe connected to the bottom of it. Zeke's lance split into two and placed themselves on top of the axe. Alex's sword connected to the bottom.

The whole thing floated down. All five of them had to carry it

"Woah,'

"Check out this baby,"" Jax said in interest

 **"Magical Source Fury Cannon!"**

 **"** Fire Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Thunder Power!"

"Earth Power!"

"Sky Power!"

"Charge up!" Alex shouted at the blaster's aim glowed.

"Fire!" Alex shouted as he pressed the trigger. They all watched in interest as it released five beams with color. A red, blue, yellow, green and pink.

"What?" Frost claw got up and saw the blaster

"NOOOOOOOO!" he said as the blast made contact, exploding.

"There we go," Alex said.

Deep underground….

"NOIKIR!"

"Yes my lord," Noikir said as he raised her now- glowing purple hand.—

Back at the surface, they watched as a purple magic circle appeared surrounding Frost Claw. His body glowed and he grew giant.

"Time to freeeeze!" Frost Claw shouted as the surrounding air's temperature dropped.

"O-Oh C-c'm-on!" Emily shouted.

"We need Zord Power!" Alex shouted as they all took out ther own discs and spun.

"Zords Come Forth!" they all shouted as a magic circle appeared. All of the zords came out. They took out another disc and spun it.

"Magical Combination!"

The zords combined and it formed the Megazord.

"Fury Unleashed! Magiking Megazord!"

The megazord withdrew its sword.

"An oversized robot wont stop me! Ice Beam!" Frost Claw shouted as he unleashed a light blue beam. It had a direct hit, freezing the Tyranitar Arm, causing the cockpit to shake. They all fell down.

"We cant give up!" Alex souted as he placed his hands on the orange sphere. The megazord stood up

"Ice Beam!" Frost Claw shouted

"Not again Fire Spin!" Alex shouted as the mouth of the Pyroar unleashed a fire swirl that intercepted Frost Claw's ice beam.

"Close in!" Alex shouted as the fire spin got closed to Frost Claw, burning him.

"Well then lest take him out! Zeke"

"on it, Hydro Pump!" Zeke shouted as the Gyrados arm unleashed a large jet of water towards Frost Claw, taking out the fire.

"owww…." Frost Claw said as he got up.

"Charge!" Alex shouted as the Megazord got closer and punched his face.

"Electro Charge!" Maddie shouted as one of the legs of the megazord glowed yellow and kicked Frost Claw back, electrocuting him at the same time.

The Megazord threw its arm backwards.

"Rock Crusher!" Jax shouted as the arm glowed brown and punched Frost Claw so hard that it caused him to fly into the trees.

"Lets finish it!"

"Right!"

 **"Magical Finisher!"** they shouted as the sword glowed

" **Fury Blade! Magical King Slasher!"** they yelled as they striked Frost Claw, destroying him.

"Ive been iced! And I don't know what that means!" he said as he exploded

"That brings this battle to an end" Alex said. Uderneath the trees, Lyzor stood there. A scratch was seen on the visor of his helmet.

"One day Red ranger, I swear" he said as he disappeared.

"NOIKIR! YOUR DAMN PLAN FAILED!" Akuno shouted withdrawing his sword as Noikir fell to the ground. As she did her body glowed purple as two girls were fored. They both wore the same attire. A black dress that went to their kness with black boots. They had translucent sleeves that went up to their wirst. They also wore a crystal necklace and purple lipstick. One of them had her hair in a ponytail with a black lace headband while the other had short hair that reached her shoulders with the same headband

"Listen my lord, our plan may have slightly failed," one of them said

"SLIGHTLY?!"

"but we will make sure we will redeem ourselves" the other said

"Its punishment time" Akuno said, giving an evil smile as a door appeared.

"Rav, Zel into the room!" Akuno said as they puted

"but we don't wanna"

"Your always so rough!"

"I said into the room at once!" Akuno shouted angrily.

They both pouted and went into the room.

"Do not disturb us," Akuno said as he went into the room, The door closed as he entered. In the room, was a large king sized bed.

"Do it" Akuno said as Rav and Zel sight. They sat on both sides of the bed. They reached for their back,. They slowly pulled down the zipper of their dress until the end. They slowly took off the straps and slowly undid it. They were both in their black bra and panties. They went under the covers. Lust was seen in Akuno's eyes. The fact that he was standing infront of two halk naked women in the bed. He stared as their bras and panties were kicked out.

Akuno placed his sword down, and went into the bed as well. Rav started kissing Akuno and rubbed Akuno's chest.

"Remember! This is punishment" Akuno as he broght his hand up and brought it down fast.

Outside the room , Lyzor walked into the throne room. He looked around to see Noikir and Akuno wasn't there.

"Oh my lord…" he said as he tared at the door. H left immedietly as he heard a moan.

Back on the surface. Emily made her way to her house. A lot was wondering through her head, and it wasn't about the Poke Rangers. She stopped in front a large mansion with a beautiful, large garden. She opened the fence and went into the house. As she did, she saw her parents in the living room. Her dad was wearing a gray suit with a phone on his ear. He had slightly toned skin and black hair. He mother was wearing a red dress that reached before her kness. She had make up on with red lipstick. She had dark curly brown hair.

Her father then saw Emily and hung up on the phone.

"Ahh Emily good to see you. We need to ta-" he said as he was cut off

"Theres nothing to talk about. I have homework. Ill be down around 7," she said as he rushed up the stairs.

"Damn she keeps doing this," her father said as he slumped on the sofa

"Who wouldn't after hearing news like that. Honey shes only 16 " her mother gently said

"I know but she has to" he father said as he poured a glass of Kalosian Wine and drank it.

 **NEXT TIME ON POKE RANGERS MAGICAL FURY**

 **Noikir: I have quite the plan…**

 **Akuno: It better be good**

 **?:Come to me**

 **Emily: Why are all the boys?**

 **Maddie: Its her!**

 **CHAPTER 5 – GIRL POWER**

 **Hey guys so I finally made the next chapter. Anyway. Thank you. One of you guys sent me an OC request but I cant accept it. First of all, I need more details like his/her full name, appearance. You guys can choose all _EXCEPT_ for _RED_**. **Red will be an OC of mine. And the pokemon/zords are set so I only need full name, appearance, personality and colour. And make it very descriptive. If its not then I wont accept it.**

 **Until next time, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Girl Power

The sun's rays shone through the mansion windows as it landed on Emily's eyes, slowly waking up. She woke up and got up from her bed. She looked at herself at the full length mirrow, still wearing her white nightgown and her hair was all messy. She took out a few clothes and went into her bathroom. The sink table was made out of marble and the white large bathtub stood in the middle. She locked the door and began to freshen up. She felt relaxed as the hot water from the shower ran down her back.

"Now this is what I needed after what happened,"

She came out few minutes later wearing her usual white dress and black dress. She wore a headband while tying her hair in a ponytail. As she left the room, she ade her way downstairs to see a letter on the table. She picked it up and read it.

"To Emily " it said

Out of curiosity, she opened and read it.

" _Emily, my dear sweet rose-"_

Those were all the words enough. She teared the letter as her face became as red as a tomato.

"Why can't he just fuck off for once?!" Emily shouted as he sat down and began to eat her breakfast

* * *

 _Here come the Poke Rangers_

 _Here come the Poke Rangers_

 _(Poke Rangers Logo Appears but with a blue shade and outline and below it, said Magical Fury)_

 _Here come the Power Rangers_

 _( Poke Rangers Magical Fury pose)_

 _Alright lets go, its time to turn it on_

 _(Red Ranger appeared when swipes of fire washed over the screen to reveal Alex – Alexander Aviur, Red Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong_

 _(Blue Ranger appear when waves of water washed over the screen to reveal Zeke – Zeke Calder, Blue Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _Fight evil, Ranger powes standing strong_

 _(Green Ranger appear when rocks came tumbling down the screen to reveal Jax – Jax Adan, Green Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _(Yellow Ranger appear when jolt of lightning appear to reveal Maddie – Maddie Vidhut, Yellow Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _We got it going on_

 _(Pink Ranger appear when a gust of pink wind flew past the screen to reveal Emily – Emily Camila, Pink Magical Fury Ranger)_

 _MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Stop ,freeze, Rangers here, Theres no need to fret_

 _(It showed Chloe and Princess Flora smiling)_

 _We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change_

 _(The screen showed Lyzor holding his sword and shield and then turning into Lycan Centor Megazord)_

 _When theres troubles we don't play, we come together to save the day_

 _(The screen showed Akuno sitting on his throne with Noikir)_

 _Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!_

 _(The ranger hop onto their Fury Cycles and rive off)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(Rangers' Zord appeared)_

 _MAGICAL FURY!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _(The rangers' zords appear to from MagiKing Megazord)_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Here comes the Poke Rangers!_

 _Go! Go! Go!_

 _(The rangers morph and pose)_

Chapter 5 Girl Power

* * *

All the rangers (Except Jax) gathered in the class. They were chatting as Emily sat in her seat quietly. She heard giggling as she saw Chloe talking to Alex and grumbled. The teacher walked inholding a file.

"Greetings class,"

"Good morning teacher,"

"Alright class. Ill get straight to the point. You have a project due in a week. Its about a legendary pokemon. You can choose any legendary pokemon. You can use the web or books to research a legendary pokemon. A presentation, a slideshow, a video anything. And it's a partner-"

"ALRIGHT!"the whole class boomed.

"QUIET!"the teacher shouted, creating silence as she adjusted her glasses.

"I will choose your partners"the teacher said as everyone groan

"Zeke and Maddie" the teacher said

"Alex and Emily," Emily brightened up .

The teacher continued saying the names until everyone's name was called.

"Alright so-" Just as the teacher continued to speak, a loud boom was heard from the class.

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"DAMN IT JAX! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" the group heard the voice. They saw Jax walked out of the class followed by a teacher who's face covered with soot.

"Yikes"

Soon the day ended and people came out of the building, chatting. Alex was walking with Emily out the door, discussing about their upcoming project.

"So when should we do it? We have a week to do it anyway," Alex said

"Well since its about a legendary pokemon, it might take a day or two," Emily said

"So what legendary pokemon should we choose? I mean theres tons such as Yvetal, Xerneas, Groudon, Kyogre and more,"

"Hmm….hard choice,"

"You know, we can always ask Arthur. He kight know a thing or two," Alex said

"Hmm…well…I don't see why not,"

"We lets meet up at the base later, is around 2 okay?"

"Sure, See ya there," Emily said waving goodbye to Alex as he went on a different road considering the fact that the school dorms weren't next to the school.

From afar, someone was watching the and soon walked away.

* * *

Underground, Rav and Zel slowly shook and opened their eyes. They could see their sleeping Master between them, with his arms around them. They sigh and slowly remove his stell and heavy arms from their necks and sat properly, using the blanket to cover their bare chests.

"Well that was,"

"An interesting night, "

They both said as they changed into their dresses. They hled their hands and slowly merged together.

"He should be nicer the next time we do it," Noikir said as she left the room. As she got out, she saw Lyzor standing there. Noikir smiled slyly as she could tell underneath his helmet, he was very very annoyed.

"You know, Rav can be with Akuno and Zel-"

"DON'T! even thing about it," Lyzor said as he pointed his blade towards them.

"Well someone isn't gallant,"

"I never said I was, We need to gather more screams for Akuno," Lyzor said

"I know the perfect one, Rosezak!" Noikir shouted as a monster came it.

She had the head of a Gardevoir with bright red lips, a body of a Jynx but more slimmer. Her hands and petals growing out of them and her back had a giant bulb similar to a bulb of a Venusaur.

"Master you summon me?" Rosezak said as she kneeled down in front of her two generals.

"I want you to go to the surface and do your specialty" Noikir said as Lyzor stepped it.

"What specialty?" Lyzor asked with a grunt.

"This," Rosezak said as vine whips appeared from her back. 4 in fat and surrounded Lyzor. The whip immedeitly released a purple colored spore whih as all to familiar to Lyzor.

He immdielty held up his shield which immedielty absorbed the spore.

"Hmm… your going to seduce the males?"

"Of course!" Rosezak said as she immedielty turned into a human. She had yellow hair that reached till the base of her neck. She had a figure of an hourglass as she wore a red dress with an emblem of Infershion hanging from her neck. She had makeup and her lips were bright red with lipstick and topped it off with ruby red high heel shoes.

"With a plan like this, we'll get the male rangers to bring them here and you can have the pleasure of killing them one by one," Noikir said laughing.

"Hmph! Sorry but Im taking no part in this foolish plan. The male rangers are stronger than you think,"

"But what more would a boy want than having his desires with a female like her?" Noikir said as Rosezak struck a pose. A Hidiac dared to touch her bottom and the next thing it got was getting it's head chopped clean by a vine.

"Well see," Lyzor said as he left the room.

"He's just jealous. Well then, I trust you will be able to handle this?" Noikir asked

"Of course m'lady"

"Well then ta ta," Noikir said as a magic circle appeared beneath Rosezak and transported Rosezak to the surface.

* * *

Alex was just getting of the the dorm building. He wore a black t-shirt with brown trousers. He started to make his way towards somewhere that was isolated so that he could transport to the base so he walked into the busy streets of Lumiouse. It was so noisy, all he could hear was people chatting and talking to their phones or each other.

"We really need a discs that turns us invisible" Alex said quietly.

"Well hey there cutie," Alex head as he turned around to see Rosezak in her human form, blushing madly as he saw he.

"uhh…hi, "Alex said quietly, hiding his red face.

"Oh come on now, no need to hide that handsome face of yours," she said as she held his chin and turned his face so his face was facing hers. As people walked by , they couldn't help but take a glimpse of her 15 year old figure.

"The name's Sara, nice to meet you, Lets go somewhere more private shall we?" she said seductively. Alex was now falling heads over heels for her until he saw his ring.

"Sorry but I gotta go, I have an important business I need to do," he said as he walked away.

"Not so fast," Sara aka Roasezak stopped him in his tracks.

"You're not going anywhere…." She said as she held her hand up and a purple powder was emitted from her hand. Alex's body stopped moving and his face was as if he was dead.

"Now who do you love and will protect for the rest of my life?"

"You my love," Alex said as they both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

At the school, Zeke was doing free style laps in the pool while his Greninja was enjoying his time in the water, Zeke wore blue swimming trunks and was shirtless. After 20 laps, he got out of the pool and immedietly grabbed a towel to dry himself.

"Well that was a nice way to relax," Zeke said as he felt a pair of arms around him.

"I know a better way to relax," Zeke heard. His face turned red immedietly by the sound of her voice.

"Guwahh! He exclaimed as he saw Sara behind him. She wore a red bikini and black panties. Zeke blushed even more at the sight of this.

"Sould we have some fun?" Sara said, playing with the strap of the bra.

"Uhh well uhh….." Zeke stutter as he tried to find his words until he saw his blue ring, He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry but that kind of swimwear isn't appropriate for the school swimming team," Zeke said as he reached inside.

"Oh really?" Sara immedielty let out her vines as she saw Zeke slid the finger.

"Then maybe one of us should go, " she said as the vines turned sharp and went forZeke's head.

"Fury Weapon! Hydro Lance!" Zeke shouted as his lance aappered. He defelted the vines as fast as he could.

"Water Pulse! Greninja!" Zeke shouted as the lance releashed a spherical water and Greninja unleashed water shurikens, hitting directly at Sara,

"I knew it an Infershion, Guys Theres a-" Zeke said as Sara's vines grabbed his arms and legs and held Greninja.

"Ninja!"

"Now come with me now," Sara said as he sprayed the powder as Zeke's face, causing him to go into an unconsciously state with a conscious body.

"Return that frog," she ordered as Zeke took out Greninja's pokeball returning him..

"One more to go," she said while smirking.

* * *

Jax was sitting in the detention room. He had his legs on the table, sitting like a boss while dangling a pencil from his neck. In front of him was a teacher doing paperwork. He was getting annoyed every second he saw a glimpse of Jax

"Would you sit properly for once?!" the teacher yelled as he stood up. He grabbed the pencil from his nose and broke it in half and dropped it, staring at Jax. They stared for a few seconds as Jax just took out a new pencil from his pocket.

"Oh my Arceus" the teacher said as he just walked back to his desk, gave a sigh and continued doing his work. Few minutes passed as JAx saw the door opened. He saw a blonde girl walking in, wearing black gothic dress with her stomach exposed that reached midway before her knees wearing black leather boots. Both the teacher and Jax blushed at the sight of her figure. She walked slowly to the teacher, purposely swaying her hips as she did, handing a pink slip to the teacher

"Im here for detention," she said

The teacher snapped out of his trance and grabbed the slip.

"huh? Inappropriate actions?" the teacher asked as he stared at her.

"I had a bit of fun on my way here," she said. The teacher walked outside to see a few boy in the lockers with their pants rolled down to their knees. As the teacher turned around, he caught a whiff of a smell.

"Huh? What the-?" the teacher said as his mind went blank and fell to the ground.

"Nice," Jax said as he stared at his unconscious teacher. Sara turned around walked towards Jax in a seductive manner and stroked his chin.

"You know, we could also have some fun time together," Sara said quietly as she moved her lips neared to Jax. Jax immedietly grabbed her face and move it away.

"Sorry but not interested," Jax said as he took out a PSP from his pocket and started playing games. Sara's face turned red seeing this. She palced her hand on the PSP and brought it down.

"Oh c'mon, we could be the cutest couple in the school," Sara said, bringing her face nearer to his.

"Sorry but I said it. Not. Interested," Jax said as he got up and went to the door. The door was immedietly slammed shut by a vine. Instead of being suprosed, Jax just smiled

"Sorry but your not going anywhere," Sara said as more vines appeared and went towards for JAx. Jax jumped up, dodging the vine and landed on the vines. He did a flip to dodge another incoming vine. He raised his own hand as vines appeared from the ground shielding him.

"Your not the only one," JAx smiled as he raised his ring as it turned into a morpher.

"Magical Spirits! Grant-" Jax said as his eyes widened. He slowly turned around to see a vine behind him spraying a powder. His eyelids became a heavier as he fell to the ground. Sara flipped him and slowly removed his jacket. All of a sudden she heard a sounf from her pocket. She took out a phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Don't even think about it! We need them for our plan!" Noikir shouted on the other end

"You can have your fun later when your bring them here. You might have to wait, Im all drained all out. So I think I might need somewhat an hour to recharge my mana," Noikir said

"Got it, I already have the perfect place to hide out" Sara said

* * *

At the MagiTree (That's what the base will be called) Emily and Maddie were there. Emily was reading a book while Serena and Maddie were playing chest. Arthur was taking a nap on his recliner.

"Cehckmate," Serena said as she took Maddie's king

"Dang it!"

Emily fipped a few more pages before standing up in anger.

"GAHH! I had it! We've been waiting for an hour and Alex and Zeke hadn't showed up!" Emily shouted

"Chill Em, they're probably just busy " Maddie said in a calm manner. Emily took a few deep breaths before sitting down.

"45 minutes. If they're not showing up by then Im leaving." Emily said as she sighed and continued reading her unfinished book.

"Hey girls… " Serena said, staring at the orange globe

* * *

Alex's eyes slowly opened themselves. His vision was still abit blurry after what had happened. He tried moving but he couldn't. He looked up to see his hands tied to a tree.

" _Well at least I can move my legs"_ He said tohimself, looking at his dangling legs. After his vision cleared, he saw Zeke and Jax stuck as the same situation.

"Zeke! Jax! Wake up!"Alex shouted as the two boys slowly shook.

"Owww…what?"

"Well that was interesting,"

"Do you remember what happen?" Alex asked

"All I remember is a hot chick who tried to bang with me," Jax said

"Me too"

"Ahh I see my little pets are awake," they all heard as they saw Sara walking up to them.

"You!" Alex shouted as Sara stoke her finger along his chin.

"Good morning," she smiled

" Its frickin 3pm" Jax said

"Let us go!" Zeke shouted

"Not until I bring you all back to the base. Lyzor has plans for you, " she said

"While me and my master are going to have our fun," Sara said

"With that face? Not in a million years," Jax said

"Oops sorry, Let me make it better," Sara said as she transform into Rosezak.

"Ok I preferred the human one," Jax said as he tried to not look disgusted as Alex vomited.

"Yikes! That's hideous! " Zeke shouted as Rosezak turned around with a face of anger.

"What did you say!? I guess that means you need to be taught a lesson!" Rosezak shouted as she took out a whip.

She held her hand back as she was about to strike Zeke with the whip. He closed his eyes as he brace for impact while Alex and Zeke could only watch

"Jax!" they both shouted as they saw Rosezak about to whip Zeke but a yellow lightning streak attacked Rosezak's hand.

"My nails!" she shouted as she turned to see Emily and Maddie arrived, in their ranger uniform.

"For once Im glad to see you guys!" Jax said, smiling

"Thunder!" Maddie shouted as her blaster unleashed a full thunder attack on Jax.

"AIEE!"

"Is that your way of saying thank you?!"

"Thank…you," Jax said weakly as Zeke and Alex laughed

"Air Cutter!" Emily shouted as she used her dagger to cut the ropes.

"Finally I can fell blood flowing to my arms," Alex said as he rubbed his wrists

"Yeah me too," Zeke said referring to the red lines formed on his wrists.

"Grr….you wretched humans! How did you find us!?" Rosezak asked

"Easy" Emily said, smiling underneath her helmet.

* * *

Back at MagiTree, Serena was looking at the orange globe in the center of the room.

"Girls…look at this," Serena said as Emily and Maddie came

"What is it?"

The globe showed an image of Sara turning into Rosezak , talking to the three guys hanging.

"Where is it?"

"Says here in Route 4, in the woods," Serena said

"Be careful and good luck," She said as Emily and Maddie activated their morphers

* * *

"Magical Spirits! Grant us the Power of Magic! Fury Unleashed!" the guys shouted as a magic circle appeared beneath them and they transformed into their suits.

"The blazing fire element! Magician of the flames! Magical Fury Red Ranger!"

"The mystical water element! Magician of the waves! Magical Fury Blue Ranger!"

"The striking lighting element! Magician of the storms! Magical Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"The howling earth element! Magician of the ground! Magical Fury green ranger!"

"The blowing wind element! Magician of the sky! Maigcal Fury Pink Ranger!"

"United by Magic! Poke Rangers.." Alex said

"Magical Fury!"

" Come my minions!" Rosezak shouted as Hdiacs appeared.

Jax used his axe to cut down a few minions down. As he did, a Hidiac was about to strike Jax down from behind. The Hidiacs was tehn electrocuted. Jax turned around to see Maddie with her blaster.

"So?"

"Thank you maam," Jax said

Alex was using his sword, attempting to deflect each of the vine whip.

"You should learn how to show more respect towards women," Rosezak said as she continued to attack Alex with the whip.

"Sorry but your no women!" Alex shouted as he striked Rosezak.

"Fire Claw!" Alex shouted as he was about to strike Rosezak but suddenly couldn't move his arm. He saw the vines wrapped around the sword and his arms.

"Grrr Dammit,!"

"Well then, bye bye," she said as a sharp vine appeared, aiming for his stomach but as she was about pierce his uniform, it was unterceopted by Zeke's lance.

"Take this!" he said as he used the lance to strike Rosezak, causing the vines to soften.

"Fire Claw!" Alex shouted as he striked down Rosezak.

"Guys Lest do it! " he shouted as he took out a certain discs

"Right!" they all took out the discs as their weapons then glowed when they spun it.

"Magical Source Fury Cannon!" they all shouted as the cannon landed in their hands.

 **"** Fire Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Thunder Power!"

"Earth Power!"

"Sky Power!"

"Charge up!" Alex shouted at the blaster's aim glowed.

"Fire!" Alex shouted as he pulled the trigger. As Rosezak got up, she saw the beam incoming for her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted as she exploded when the blast made contact.

"There we go," Alex said as he placed the cannon down.

"Wait for it…. " Zeke said

* * *

Noikir sigh as she raised her hand. As she did, her hand glowed purple.

"Finish the damn job!"

* * *

A magic circle appeared beneath Rosezak's dead body.

"And my beautiful face has returned!" Rosezak shouted

"We need the- " Emily shouted as she saw the three males' heads in a trash can. They came back up, revealing their green face with their helmets off.

"Oh my Arceus!"

"The bigger the worse!"

"I rather fight Lyzor without the suit"

"Oh Stop complaining!" Maddie shouted as she took out a disc.

"Come Forth Fury Zords"

"Magical Combination!" they all shouted as they spun it. The zords appeared from the magic circle. The zords fused together to become Magiking Megazord.

"Magiking Megazord Engage!"

"Fury Blade!"

The Megazord took out it' silver blade

"A rusty old piece of junk isn't going to stop me!"

"KILL HER! SMASH HER FACE!" the three boys shouted as Emily and Maddie just stared.

"Rock Blast! Zeke!1" Jax shouted as rocks came out from the Tyranitar hand.

"Got it! Hydro Pump!" Zeke shouted as water came out from Gyarados hand aiming for the rocks. It blasted the rocks at a high pressure, turning it into mud, splatting all over Rosezak

"Ahh! My beautiful face!' Rosezak shouted in horror.

"That's better,Fire Wave!" Alex shouted as the chest emitted a wave of strong heat towards Rosezak. The mud on her face turning into hard rock.

"Noo!"

"Fury Blade! Magical Finisher!" they all shouted as the Megazord's sword glowed and slashed Rosezak, destroying her for good.

"Another Magical chapter finished," Alex said

* * *

Emily plopped a lot of book in front of Alex.

"Here,"

"Whats this for?""

"FOR OUR DAMN PROJECT!" Emily shouted in anger. Jax was asleep on the couch while Zeke and Maddie were working on theirs.

"Right.."

"Jax don't you have to do yours?" Maddie asked

"Oh my class did it a week ago," Jax said holding up a paper and all it said was Yvetal with a large F

"Really?"

"You barely did anything," Zeke said

"Hey, I at least had the will to write stuff," Jax said going back to his slumber.

"Hey..that gave me an idea!" Alex said

"What is it?" Emily asked

* * *

A week later,

"And that ends our presentation regarding Kyogre, the sea legend," Zeke and Maddie said as everyone clapped.

"Thank you, Zeke and Maddie. Next up, Alex and Emily"

They both got up. Alex took out a few pieces of paper.

"Our project, is about Xerneas, the Life Pokemon,"

Alex showed a drawing of Xerneas that was so realistic, it caused the other classmates to gasp at the sight of it.

"Xerneas if the first fairy type legendary founded in Kalosian legends. It is the rival of Yvetal. Xerneas is said to have the ability to give life" Alex said as he revealed Xerneas standing upon dead pokemon.

"It is the polar opposite of Yvetal. Both of the two legend of Kalos who protects the peace and order…"

The speech went on for another 5 minutes until they finished

"Thank you Alex and Emily," The teacher said as they both went to their seats.

"How did you-?"

"Don't underestimate of what I can do," Alex said smiling

* * *

"DAMMIT!"

"I told you men are stringer than you think," Lyzor said as he walked out

"Hmph!" Noikir pouted

"Lyzor went into a dungeon. He walked pass countless of cells, which revealed a lot of Infershion monsters.

"LET US OUT YOU BITCH!"

"IM STARVING"

"I NEED HUMANS!"

Lyzor ignored all of them and entered an empty cell. He watched as a man was chained to the wall, only wearing golded leggings, revealing al the cuts and bruises. Lyzor held up a golden sphere.

"Soon, my little puppet, soon," Lyzor said

* * *

 **How's it going guys. i had school and shit so I worked on this every single night for like 5 days straight. Btw I might start working on chapter 6 soon but I still need some more OC's for Savage Force. One of you guys sent an OC but it waasnt descriptive enough. I need blue, yellow, white and green rangers. You can submit monsters or common characters EXCEPT FOR RED RANGER.**

* * *

 _ **Next Time, On Magical Fury**_

Zeke:*sigh*

Alex: Whats wrong man

Zeke: Todays the date

Lyzor: He can erase any sort of fire

Arthur: Dont use these depression to get over yourself, use the power to help your friends!

Alex: Form Blue Center!

All: MagiNeptune Megazord!

Chapter 5 - Zeke's Battle

* * *

 ** _Coming soon to ..._**

?: So this is Earth

?: C'mon lets start the game!

?: What the heck is this?

 _If you ever foound out your life changed Would you accept it? Or think of it as an accident?_

 _?:_ If we dont stop them, Earth will be doomed

 _Take in what you have. Let your spirit go wild!_

?: Ill...no..We will do whatever it takes to stop them

 _Then GO!_

?: Beastial Spirit! Brawl!

 _ **Warriors that inherit souls**_

 ** _They fight and protect_**

 ** _They are_**

 **POKE RANGERS SAVAGE FORCE!**

* * *

 ** _UPDATE AS OF 12.05.2017_**

 ** _I WILL NO LONGER DO SAVAGE FORCE DUE TO A NEW INSPIRATION. A NEW POKE RANGERS FANFIC WILL BE ON THE WAY. IT WILL BE BASED OFF SHURIKEN SENTAI NINNINGER. MAN AM I GLAD I FINALLY DECIDED TO WATCH IT_**


	6. Chapter 6 Zeke's Battle

"Uh…."

The sound of the alarm filled the air as it sat on a table that was next to a bed. The blankets slowly moved as The blue ranger got up.

"Man, ill never be able to get used to this damn routine," Zeke said quietly. He got out of bed and stood up, seeing himself wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts. He walked over to a calendar that was haning freely on the wall as he rubbed his eyes. He stopped rubbng as he saw what day it was.

"Todays the day," Zeke said quietly. He walked over to another table which revealed a picture frame standing. He looked at the picture as he saw himself when he was 6, holding a Fraokie. A man was behind hm, putting his arm around Zeke's shoulder. He wore a black t-shirt with ble denim jeans as an Empoleon stood beside him.

"Zack…" Zeke said as small droplets of tears fell from his eyes. He shrugged it off, grabbed a new set of clothes and left.

After freshening up, Zeke sat at the table eating his breakfast while a woman was doing a the dishes and a man sat in front of Zeke, reading a newspaper. Right next to the woman, was an Empoleon.

"Thanks so much Empoleon,"

"Leon!"

The woman turned around. She saw Zeke finishing his toast before getting up, grabbed his bag and went for the door.

"Zeke,…." The woman said, stopping Zeke in his tracks

"Yeah?"

"Look I know its hard for you. Its hard for all of-"

"You just don't know Mom! It was my fault!" Zeke said, raising his voice.

"Zeke! Don't talk to your mother like that!" the man scolded as Zeke took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Sorry," he said before he left the house slamming the door hard

"I don't know anymore honey. I can't stand seeing our own son acting like this on the same day every year," the woman said as she sat down

"He'll be fine. Hes a strong man," the man said as Empoleon stared at the door.

"Empoleon…"

* * *

Here come the Poke Rangers

Here come the Poke Rangers

(Poke Rangers Logo Appears but with a blue shade and outline and below it, said Magical Fury)

Here come the Power Rangers

( Poke Rangers Magical Fury pose)

Alright lets go, its time to turn it on

(Red Ranger appeared when swipes of fire washed over the screen to reveal Alex – Alexander Aviur, Red Magical Fury Ranger)

Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong

(Blue Ranger appear when waves of water washed over the screen to reveal Zeke – Zeke Calder, Blue Magical Fury Ranger)

Fight evil, Ranger powes standing strong

(Green Ranger appear when rocks came tumbling down the screen to reveal Jax – Jax Adan, Green Magical Fury Ranger)

(Yellow Ranger appear when jolt of lightning appear to reveal Maddie – Maddie Vidhut, Yellow Magical Fury Ranger)

We got it going on

(Pink Ranger appear when a gust of pink wind flew past the screen to reveal Emily – Emily Camila, Pink Magical Fury Ranger)

MAGICAL FURY!

Stop ,freeze, Rangers here, Theres no need to fret

(It showed Chloe and Princess Flora smiling)

We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change

(The screen showed Lyzor holding his sword and shield and then turning into Lycan Centor Megazord)

When theres troubles we don't play, we come together to save the day

(The screen showed Akuno sitting on his throne with Noikir)

Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!

(The ranger hop onto their Fury Cycles and rive off)

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

(Rangers' Zord appeared)

MAGICAL FURY!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

(The rangers' zords appear to from MagiKing Megazord)

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Go! Go! Go!

(The rangers morph and pose)

 _Based off Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Rangers Mystic Force_

* * *

Chapter 6 Zeke's Battle

At the MagiTree, the rangers were all gathered. Each one of them was dressed in a new different clothing. Alex wore a grayish white T-shirt with a brown leather sleeveless vest with red lining. He wore brown pants as well as brown boots. On both of his hands were brown braces.

Jax wore something similiar to Alex except the vest had green lining. Maddie wore a white sweather with sleeves rolled up with a bolue jacket with a brown skirt as Emily wore the exact same thing but with a pink jacket.

Jax was standing behind Maddie as she put on a white blindfold.

"One of the most important parts of being a team, id trust.I'm going to conduct a trust exercise. Maddie, I want you to let gravity do it's work and fall backwards. Jax, catch her." Arthur said

"Okie dokie,"

"Of all people why Jax?" Maddie whined

"Whats wrong with Jax?!" Jax complained

"Your easily distracted!" Maddie shouted but she heard no answer. She lifted the blindfold to see Jax playing a PS Vita.

"Awesome! I finally got the Shadow Edge!" Jax shouted as Maddie smacked him .

"Oww!"

"One more time, my fist will go to your precious game console," Maddie said as she put on the blind fold

"Alright fine,"

Maddie fell backwards and braced for impact, knowing as she was about to face the impact of the hard floor but somene grabbed her and pushed her back up.

"Wow Jax you actually-,"Maddie saud as she took off the cloth to see Alex standing in front of her and Jax sitting on a sofa playing his game.

A vein popped on her forehead. Maddie stomped over to him. Jax looked up to see an enraged Maddie with a face similar to a face of a Pyroar that just lost ts food.

"Hi maam" he said as he gulped. Maddie cracked her knuckles as her hands went for Jax's head.

"Hey, wheres Zeke," Serena asked, noticng that the blue ranger wasn;t around.

"Now that you say it, he's usually early," Maddie said as JAx tried to breath oxygen, striggling as Maddie's arms was locked around Jax's neck

"He's probably busyro some sort," Emily said, wondering the same thing

* * *

At Lumiouse Graveyard, Zeke stood infront of a tombstone with his Greninja out of his pokeball.

"Gre,,,"

Zeke's eyes went for the words engraved on the stone tablet.

"Zack Calder. Caring Brother and Loving Son. 25/3/1990-7/1/2013"

Seeing those words caused a sharp pain inside of Zeke.

"If only I wasn;t so stupid back then! If only I never seen that fucking poster! This woulnt have happened!" Zeke shouted as he fell to the ground with tears continuously running down his face as Greninja tried to comfort him.

"He would still be here! Zack would still be here! HAviing battles! Enjoying dinner! Being together like a family!" Zeke shouted as he broke down

Lyzor was continuously cutting Hidiacs down one afater one. One Hidiac held up it's axe and strike to strike Lyzor from behind. Lyzor immedielty felt it's presence and turned around as he striked the Hidac down, cutting it in half.

"More training I see?" Lyzor heard as he saw Noikir walk into the room.

"I'm preparing. I can tell my duel with the red ranger is near,"

"We should focus on ALL the rangers, Knight boy," Noikir said

"Hmph! Where's Akuno?"

"In bed. He was tired after my punishment last night," Noikir said as she gave a goofy face

"I told you it wouldn't work"

"Relax, I have a new one, Enter!" Noikir shouted

A blue Infershion entered. It had the head of a Walrein with a body simiair to an Infernape. It had feet and hands similar to a Golduck and a tail similar to a Vaporeon. Beneath his hands was metal tubes similar to cannons

"Meet Aqonix. He a special type of Infershion that can extinguish any type of fires, especially against the fire magician. He's may be ok on land but deadly in the water." Noikir said

Aqonix raised his hands as the cannons shot out hot steaming waters at a really high pressure that it went through two Hidacs' head"Do what you want," Lyzor said as he left the room.

"Hmph. As always, he doesn't give a shit about my ideas," Noikir said as a magic circle appeared benath Aqonix

"Don't mess up fish. Or you'll be dinner," Noikir said

"Got it m'lady," Aqonix said as the circle teleported him.

Lyzor was standing behind the wall, who jst eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You better not die red ranger. I will be the one who will defeat you," Lyzor said as he walked away into the shadows.

Noikir smirked as she laughed out loud

"Little does that blue magician know, what comes from the past will come to the present," she smiled wickedly

* * *

The door of the MagiTree opened as Zack slowly walked in with red eyes.

"Hows it goi- Woah.." Jax said see his red eyes.

"Whats wrong Jax? You look like you;ve been crying," Maddie said, worried

"Im fine. I… just went through some family related issues," Zack said turning his head around to make sure his eyes get hidden.

All of a sudden the orange spehere started glowing.

"Rangers! There's an Infershion on the loose!" Serena yelled

"Where?!"

"Near the docks!"

"Buts that's too far!" Jax said

"I've been prepraring for this moement," Serena said as she toss five discs. They saw the disc had an image of a wheel.

"Try them outside,"

Everyone nodded as they went outside. They placed the discs on their morphers and spun. They watched as a something appeared infront of them enveloped in a bright light according to their colors. They watched as a motorcycle appeared with their colors. All of they cycles were two wheeled

Alex;s one was red and had a face of a red Pyroar, with its mane with a shape similar to a shield. It had brown sharp desings on the tubes and a Pyroar;s tail as its exhaust pipe

Jax's one was green had spikes from its sides that was similar to a Tyranitar. Its sharp tail turned into an exhaust pipe and black rocky structural designs on it.

Zeke's one was a blue and a white on the underside. It had white fans and as well as a tail as the exhust pipe.

Emily's was pink and had white desings on the sides similar to wings with a Staraptor's beak at the front.

Maddie' sone was yellow and had a huge thunderbolt on the seat with a red eyes on the handle bars.

Each bike had the symbol of their corresponding elemets.

"This. !"

"I finally have a ride!" Jax shouted

"Hold on, we can't ride this in public," Emily said

"Really? Spin the discs one more time" Serena said with a satisfied grin on her face. Everyone did asthey was told and watched as their Fury Cycle turned into regular motorcylces.

"Yes!" Jax shouted "Alright its time for you all to go," Serena said.

They all nodded as they placed on their helmets.

"Theres ommunicators inside the helmet so theres no need to use your morphers.

"Lets go!"Alex said as they started their bike and revved towards the streets.

"These babis can go this fast?!" JAx shouted into the communicator in the helmet.

"Don't SCREAM!" Maddie shouted

"Yes Maám "

* * *

At the docks, everyone was screaming and shouting in fear

"Hhaha! C'mon human! Wheres the fun?! Don't you all like the watrer?!" Aqonix shouted as he released hot steaming water at a high pressure towards a building so hard that it went through the scemented wall.

Aqonix then heard sounds of motor revving up.

"Huh?"

He turned around too see five teenagers on motorbikes coming right for him. Alex activated his morpher.

"Ready? "

"Ready!" They all took our their discs and placed it on the holsters.

 **"Magical Spirits!" Grant us the power of magic! Fury Unleash!"**

They spun it and magic circles appeared beneath them. It slowly rosed up as the five teens transformed into their suits. Their motorbikes also turned into Fury Cycles.

"Go!"

"Fury Weapon!"

"Blazing Sword!"

"Sky Daggers!"

"Hydro Lance!

"Quake Axe!""

"Hidiaccs!"

Alex and the others charged their bikes and revved forward.

Alex charged forwards with his sword out on the bike. With the bike, his speed increased tenfold. Slicing through Hiduacs was at ease.

" This makes it easier! Fire Claw!" Alex shoutedas his sword glowing.

"Enjoy your cut!" Jax shouted as he moved his axe forward. Sparks appeared as he sliced through each Hidiac

"WOoo!" Jax shouted

"Now don't get too excited!" Maddie warned. She wasn't even steering her bike. Her hnads was on her blaster.

"Electro Ball!" she shouted, firing different electrical spheres towards Hidiacs.

"Now I can get used to this!" Emily shouted. The wing design on her cycle had turned into wings. She was in the air with one hand on the handles and the other hand on her daggers

"Wing Attack!" She shouted as her daggers glowed. She flew in a certain direction and cut down all the Hidiacs.

Zeke was repeatedly using his lance to slash each Hidiac. He turned around to slice a Hidiac. Instead, he saw a familiar face that caused tears to come out underneath his helmet

"No!" he shouted.

Losing his focus, the Hidiac slashed Zeke with it's dagger.

"Arrgh!" Zeke shouted in pain.

"Water Shuriken!" Zeke shouted as the tip of his lance turned into a shuriken

"Hyah!  
he shouted as he slashed the air with his lance, shurikens coming out form the tip of the lance, destroying the Hidiacs

"Hmm… well well well a water user," Aqonix shouted as he blasted a high pressure water at Zeke.

"Hydro Pump!" Zeke shouted as he intercepted the hugh pressure steaming water.

"hmmm…Not bad" Aqonix said

"Razor Shell!" he shouted as he charged towards Aqonix with his lance glowing. He noticed Aqonix just stood there, not even bothering to move.

"Take this!" Zeke shouted as he was about to strike Aqonix.

"Zack Calder," Aqonix said as Zeke's movement suddenly stopped.

"W-What?"

"Brine" Aqonix said as he basted Zeke back with high pressure water.

"Zeke!" Alex shouted

Zeke landed on the ground as he de – morphed.

"Zeke!" they all shouted as they went towards the injured Zeke. He was groaning in pain as he held the spot where he was blasted, his lower stomach.

"Zeke are you okay?" Jax asked but Zeke ignored him

"How?"

"Hmm?" Aqonix asked

"Don't be stupid you dumbass Infershion! How do you know that name?!" Zeke shouted

"Oh its just an ability that Noikir gave me. She was given the ability by Akuno but she didn't had enough mana but strong magic. She used her magic so that she gave this ability to me," Aqonix said as he raised his hand.

"But that's not the only thing I can do," Aqonix said as he body changed

"What?"

Everyone stared in shock as Aqonix suddenly turned into Alex with a sinister smile

"What?!" Alex shouted

"I can shapeshift into any human" Agonix smiled as he turned into Emily.

"Never have I thought I would see this before my eyes,"

"He then transformed into Maddie

"Wow I didnt even knew there was a small mole" Maddie said

"Now isn't the time woman,"Jax said

"Even…this" Aqonix said he transformed. Zeke's eyes widened ashesaw the new figure standing in front of him. He looked like an older version of Zeke, wearing a blue coat with a black shirt underneath with blue jeans.

"Hey there lil bro," it said in a different voice but it was very similar to Zeke. Zeke then got up and started walking towards Aqonix.

"Zeke!"

"C;mon, don't you want to see your brother?"

"Brother? " Jax asked

Zeke went closer , not noticing Aqonix;s hand turning into the cannon

"Zeke!"

"Electro ball!"

"Flamethrower!"

Aqonix saw the two attacks coming. Aqonix used the waters and extinguished the flamethrower's flame but was struck by Maddie's electro ball.

"Garr!" he shouted, turning back into Aqonix.

"Grr. Ill be back magicians!" Aqonix said as he disappeared

Zeke stood there, unable to move. He could feel his blood slowly coming out. He looked down to see a droplets of crimson, red liquid coming from the right side of his lower stomach. His vision went blurry and felt to the ground, feeling the pain of the impact. Just as his vision faded, the last thing he saw was his friends running towards to him.

* * *

"So you came back empty handed"

"Oof!"

Lyzor stood with his sword out. Aqnoix was on the floor, with a scar already

"Like I could beat them when Im empty, Why did you think I came here," Aqonix said, getting up.

"But isn't that what you want?" Aqonix asked with a grin

"What rubbish are you talking about?" Lyzor demanded

"Oh don't play dumb. Maybe instead of words…" he said as his body started to change. Lyzor turned around to see him turning into someone that was all too familiar to Lyzor.

"You piece of-" Lyzro shouted as he drew out his sword but was then stopped by a series of purple energy blasts. He saw Noikir holding out her hand which now smoke was coming out from it.

"Don't even think about it. He's mine plus, didn't you see the progress he made after using my little present?" Noikir smirked

Lyzor didn't say anything. He placed his sword back into its sheath and left.

"You, go refill yourself and get back out there," Noiikir said

"Yes maám," he said as he left the room.

* * *

 _Zeke slowly opened his blue eyes. He heard the waves rushing back and forth as the smell of seawater enetered the air. He looked around to see many palm trees._

 _"W-what? Where am i?"_

 _"Nice to see you again Zekey boy,"_

 _Those words made him froze where he was standing. His body started to shiver and tears slowly came out. He turned around and saw a man standing._

 _"Z-Zack…" Zeke said as he tried not to stutter his own words._

 _Without thinking, he made a dash for his brother. As he ran, the vision of his brother got bigger and bigger. As he ra. For some reason he stopped dead in his tracks_

 _"Wait.."_

 _"Why did you think you lost that fight," Zack said_

 _Zeke clenched his fists._

 _"Because I got distracted."_

 _"Lying wont get you anywere" Zack said_

 _"Where is this place anywhere? "_

 _Zack stayed silent for awhile._

 _"This is where I live,"_

 _Zakc then walked closer to Zeke and placed his hand on his shoulder._

 _"Zeke, the reason you lost was you couldn't run from the past," Zack said_

 _"What?"_

 _"You need to move on Zeke. Besides, I love this place and as long as you want to make me happy..,"_

 _Zack lowered his head_

 _"Then fight for your friends and with your friends. Take care of mom, dad and Empoloen for me, " Zack said as Zeke's visionstarted to blur._

 _"Zack wait!"_

He opened his eye. He could feel sweat slowly moving down his face. He looked around to find himself back at the MagiTree. He then saw Serena who just turned her head to see him

"Guys! He;s awake!" Serena shouted, alerting everyone

"Whatt- OW!" Zeke said as he held his injured spot. He saw himself shirtless, instead his upper body was covered in bandages nd there was a faded red spot at his loswer stomach. All of his friends soon gathered around him

"Zeke how you feeling man?" Alaex asked

"Better than ever," he said

"Zeke what happened out there? You were like, spaced out,"

"And whos Zack? " Emily asked as Zeke lowered his head.

"H-He's my older brother, "Zeke said

"What?! You have an older brother?!"

"I had one," Zeke said as silence fell upon the group.

"Sorry for asking," Emily said

"Its fine,"

Arthur then came.

"Zeke, what happened,"

Zeke but his lip

"Fine, Ill tell you everything. It was 8 years ago. Zack and I were supposed to go to an exhibition match at Prism Tower…"

 _A young Zack was happily walking along the streets. He wore a black shirt with a blue jacket over it with blue shorts. On his shoulder was a delightful Froakie who was playing with him._

 _"Careful now you both," Zeke heard as he saw Zack walking behind them, catching up to them._

 _"C'mon Zack! We're gonna be late for the match!" Zeke pouted_

 _"Relax Zekey boy, the match isn't starting until the next 10 minutes,"_

 _"Well we still have to get the best seats!" Zeke said_

 _"Froakie Froa!" Froakie croaked in delightThe two brother continued their walk towards Lumiouse Pris. Btih were having fun._

 _"Im actually gonna watch him batlle for the first time in person!" Zeke said with stars in his eyes._

 _"Who?" Zack asked, earning a glare from his little brother_

 _"Oh c'mon Zack. It's the one and only Kalos' Mega Evolution specialist Alan! He battled every single mega evolution pkemon there is!" Zeke said as something caught his eye._

 _"It's the tower!" Zeke shouted as he ran across the road, not noticing a blue car was heading right for him_

 _"Zeke!" Zack shouted in worry as he made a dash for it._

 _He heard the loud honk as he saw the car right in front of him. He tried to move but his legs were too wobbly. They were shaking as fear entered every part of his body. His eyes were blinded by the car's headlights._

 _All of a sudden, he felt two pairs of hand pushing him away. He could see his borther at the corner of his eye. Soon, he was no longer in the car's way, his brother was. The image of seeing his brother's body getting hit by the car, sending him flying. His eyes widened looking at this. He saw his brother's body become limp, lying on the road as blood seeped out of his body. His vision blurred as he came closer_

 _"Z-Zack?" Zeke's voice stuttered, shaking his brother but no response._

 _"Zack!" he shouted as an ambulance soon arrived._

 _Few days later, he stood in front of a stone tablet that was wedged into the grass. On his finger was a blue ring._

 _"Zack…"_

The group stared in silence as Zeke finished his story. Tears were seeping out of Serena's eyes as Alex just stared at him

"There, now you know it," Zeke said

"Zeke….."

Arthur didn't say anything, he simply just left the room

"Sorry for your loss man," Jax said

"Its fine, hes in a better place now"

Suddenly, a beep was heard. Serena rushed towards to the orange sphere

"Guys he's back! At the same place again," Serena said

"Right," Emily said as they all ran to the door but Zeke didn't mov

"Zeke lets go," Jax said

"You saw me out there, I cant fight! I don't deserve to go," Zeke said. Alex turned around as faced the group

"You all go on ahead, I'll catch up," Alex said as they all nodded and left

Alex walked towards Zeke

"You mean your not yet ready to go," Alex said

"Huh?"

"Zeke, I also have an older brother," Alex said

"What?"

"His name is Anton, Antonio Aviur," Alex said as he sat down next to Zeke.

"He was my role model. I looked up to him and my dad. My mom died of an illness so it was the three of us only. Then one day, they both went on a journey,"

"A journey? To what?"

"I don't know but they had to leave me with my uncle and aunt. We had a last goodbye then a few months later, it was said that they went missing," Alex said

"Alex.."

"I was so depressed, I would stay in my room for days, knowing my family was dead but then I realized they were only missing, there was no body found,," Alex said

Alex stood up

"But even if they were dead, they would want me to keep on moving on," Alex said as he left. Zeke heard his motorbike revved up and left.

"Zeke… " Serena said

* * *

Alex soon caught up with Jax and the others.

"So,"

"He'll definitely come, trust me but now.." Alex said as he saw Aqonix

"Well well well, so the prey returned," Aqonix smirked

"We'll see whos smirking after this, " Aleex said as he activated his morpher

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Spirits! Grant us the power of magic! Fury Unleashed!" they all shouted as they spun their discs and magic circle formed and their armor appeared.

""The blazing fire element! Magician of the flames! Magical Fury Red Ranger!"

"The striking lighting element! Magician of the storms! Magical Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"The howling earth element! Magician of the ground! Magical Fury green ranger!"

"The blowing wind element! Magician of the sky! Maigcal Fury Pink Ranger!"

"United by Magic! Poke Rangers.." Alex said

"Magical Fury!"

"Hmph! Hidiacs!" Aqonix shouted as they all charged forward.

Fury Weapon! Blazing Sword!" Alex shouted as he drew out his sword and charged for Aqonix.

They both exchanged blows together.

"So wheres the blue one?" Aqonix asked

"He'll be here!"Alex shouted as he slashed Aqonix. He juped back and aimed his blade

"Fire Spin!" Alex shouted as the fire swirled charging for Aqonix.

"Water Gun." He said as a a think size water came out from it's cannon and extinguished the fire attack

"What?"

"Have you forgotten? Im a water type Infershion. Water can extinguish pesty fires like you," Aqonix said

"Razor Blaster," he said as razor shells came out from his cannon at a high speed, hitting Alex with a direct hit.

"Alex!" Emily shouted as they all rushed towards Alex.

"Well, its time to eat my prey" he said as he aimed his cannons,

"Bri-" he said as he was cut off my a series attacs of Water Shurikens

"Arrgh!"

"huh?"

Alex turned his head to see Zeke already I his armor gettong off his bike.

"The mystical water element! Magician of the waves! Magical Fury Blue Ranger!"

Everyone was shocked but not Alex

"You were right Alex, I have to keep on moving on," Zeke said

"Now that's the spirirt, Alex said as Aqonix got up. He immedietly shapeshifted into Zack

"Hey now little brother, would you fight your ow-"

"Water Shuriken!" Zeke shouted as he unleashed water shurikens. As he did, he charged forwards and slashed Aqnoix

"You are not Zack,"

He stabbed Aqonix

"You are not a Calder,"

Zeke blocked his attack and his lance glowed

"You are not my brother!"

Zeke shouted as he turned around and slashed Aqonix

"Guys!" Zeke shouted as they took out their discs

"Magical Source Fury Cannon!"

 **"** Fire Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Thunder Power!"

"Earth Power!"

"Sky Power!"

"Charge up!" Alex shouted at the blaster's aim glowed.

"Fire!"

"Dammit!" he shouted as the blast made contact

"Boo yah!" Jax shouted

"And now,,," Alex said

* * *

"Don't Fail me!" Noikir shouted as she raised her hand and glowed.

* * *

"And now Im back!"Aqonix shouted as he grew bigger

"Come forth zords!" Alex shouted as they spun their discs

"Magical Combination!" they all shouted as they formed the megazord.

"Magiking Megazord!"

"Have a taste of hot steaming water!" Aqonix shouted as he unleashed his attack

"Zeke!"

"Got it! Hydro Pump!" Zeke shouted as the Gyarados arm unleash a hydro pump.

Agonix dodged the attack and soon jumped in the water

"Crap!"

"Lets go!" Alex shouted as Magiking Megazord jumped into the water.

"I cant see him," Maddie said as they looked around

"Im here!" Aaonix said as he slashed the egazord by swimming very fast

"No I'm here!" Aqnonix shouted as he did the same thing

"Sorry I'm here!" Aqnonix said as he did the same thing. The Megazord then fell to its knees

"That is one little annoying mother-"

"Nows not the time for words Jax!" Maddie shouted as she tried to hold on.

"Hydro Pump!"Zeke shouted as he tried to blast Aqonix but was too slow

"Dammit!"

"No…" Zeke said as Aqonix slashed the megazord once more

"No…"

Aqonix prepeared his final move

"Die rangers!"

"No!" Zeke shouted as a bright blue light eneveloped inside the megazord.

"Huh?"

Everyone had a blue disc in their hands.

"Serena.."

"I never made that disc," Serena said

Alex stared at the disc for awhile before he figured it out.

"Guys lets do it!"

"Right!" they placed their discs in the holsters and spun

"Form Blue Center!" he shouted. Gyrados and Pyroar detached themselves. Pyroar's arms and legs got inside it's body and and a hand came out from it's mouth.

A head came out from Gyrados' body and placed itself in the center, now it's head as the chest.

"MagiNeptune Megazord!" they all shouted. A trident appeared the the megazord's hands.

"Sea Trident!""

"Lets go!"

The megazord then started zooming through the water current

"Well this is convenient!" Maddie shouted

"What?!" Aqonix saw as he saw them beside him

"Trident Uppercut!"

Zeke shouted as he slashed Aqonix so hard that it caused him to stop moving.

"Time to finish it!"

"Right!"

"Trident Charge!" Zeke shouted

The megazord moved it's trident in a curve

"Crescent Neptune Slash!" MAgiNeptune slashed Aqonix in half.

"GARRGH!" it shouted as he exploded

"Another magical chapter that has come to an end"

* * *

Noikir pouted as she turned back into Rav and Zel.

"Another fail!"

"Which means more fun from Akuno,"

"Told you,"

"Shut up you Lycan!" Rav shouted

"Both of you in her now!"

A large voice filled the room.

"Ok master," Rav and Zel said as they started to unzip their dress and went into the room.

Lyzor went down to the chamber again and went into a cell with someone inside. He held up a golden transparent sphere that quarter of it was filled with liquid.

"hmm.. not yet but soon my puppet," Lyzor said as he left

"Soon,"

* * *

Zeke stood in front of his brother's grave once more.

"Thank you Zack, for what you said" he said as he placed a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey!" Zeke heard as he saw his friends.

"You done yet, lets go to the arcade!" Jax shouted

"Quiet!"

"Yes maám. "

Zeke stared at his brother's tombstone once nore before turning to his friends.

"Yeah, I'm down, C'mon!" Zeke shouted as he ran past them

"Hey! Dibs on Spirit Beasts!" Jax shouted

"Fries on me!: Alex said

* * *

Back at the MagiTree, Arthur went into a room where there was 7 mirros. A red mirror, a blue one, a green ,a yellow and a pink.

He walked towards the blue one.

"He certainly has improved.

"He is, He is my brother," a figure said from the mirror.

"Soon, I hope he'll find his hidden potential,. MagiNeptune was ony one of them.

"That's right,," Zack said.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON POKE RANGERS MAGICAL FURY!**

 **Maddie: Arthur what is this?**

 **Arthur: It was so wild to control that the five magicians had to seal it**

 **Lyzor: Its my time to rise**

 **Jax: Since when can her grow!?**

 **Lyzor: Lycan Centaur Megazord!**

* * *

 **Hey guys its been awhle and Im not dead. Im going to be honest , this is the longest chapter I ever wrote and Im proud of it. Ill get straight to the point. There might be 4 yes FOUR upcoming stories**

 **1)** **A Poke Ranger fanfic based off Shuriken Sentai Ninninger**

 **2)** **A Poke Ranger fanfc based off Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster**

 **3)** **A Pokemon and Kamen Rider crossover**

 **And finally, the fanfic Ill start working on.**

 **A B-Daman Crossfire/Fireblast and a Pokemon crossover…**

 **That's all I have to say. Thank you and be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Centaur's Rampage

Everyone was at MagiTree, helping Arthur and Serena to cean up the place. After their aid in battle, its fair that the fightes also help supporters. Well…almost all

"Zzzzz…." Jax snored loudly on the couch , his feet dangling fro the edge. His mouth wide open that someone could even put a sock in it. Maddie, who couldn't take it anymore, walked over to Jax.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled kicking the couch, letting Jax fall down to the floor

"OW!" he yelled, feeling the impact.

"We all have to help Arthur and Serena. Can't you at least do one thing?!" she yelled

"Well in my defence –" Jax said as he opened his eyes and stopped talking

"Uhh uhh.." he stuttered

"Huh?"

It was then the realization hit her. Jax, a guy, was on the foor, and Maddie, who was wearing a skirt was standing right above him. Her face grew red and she quickly put her hands and tried to cover up her skirt

"PERVERT!" she yelled as she kicked his face with a kick that might have broken a neck but lucilky she held bacj slightly

"Ow"

"Maddie your supposed to wake him up not kill him and beaet him to death," Emily said

Everyone was at MagiTree, helping Arthur and Serena to cean up the place. After their aid in battle, its fair that the fightes also help supporters. Well…almost all

"He should learn where to look" Maddie said, still covering her skirt as she walked away.

Zeke was sweeping the floor with an old brrom with the help of Greninja using his water to mop it. Alex and Blaziken was using a towel to clean off the dust from any of the furniture while Emily was arranging books on the shelves. As she did, a book fell from the shelf. She picked up the book and saw the page at where it landed. She saw five sets of armors. She saw 4 of the armors looked similar to a knight;s chestplate with symbols in front and the fina armore looked more like a wizard's robe with a hat ike helmet and a robe She was about to speak up to ask Arthur about this when Maddie spoke first

"Hey Arthur, what's this? "" Maddie asked showing Arthur a page from a book she found. It showed a picture of a mighty Rapidash with blackish purple flames emitting from it's body. Arthur's face darkened at the sight of this

" That is the mighty centaur. It was once a regular Rapidash until it was captured by Akuno, using the power of dark magic he turned Rapidash into a beast so strong even he couldn't tame it. The magicians even had to struggle against it." Arthur said

" How did they defeat it?"

" They didn't. They used the same magic that sealed The Infershion underground. This time, they made sure its was permanent,"

" Yikes"

* * *

Here come the Poke Rangers

Here come the Poke Rangers

(Poke Rangers Logo Appears but with a blue shade and outline and below it, said Magical Fury)

Here come the Power Rangers

(Poke Rangers Magical Fury pose)

Alright lets go, its time to turn it on

(Red Ranger appeared when swipes of fire washed over the screen to reveal Alex – Alexander Aviur, Red Magical Fury Ranger)

Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong

(Blue Ranger appear when waves of water washed over the screen to reveal Zeke – Zeke Calder, Blue Magical Fury Ranger)

Fight evil, Ranger powes standing strong

(Green Ranger appear when rocks came tumbling down the screen to reveal Jax – Jax Adan, Green Magical Fury Ranger)

(Yellow Ranger appear when jolt of lightning appear to reveal Maddie – Maddie Vidhut, Yellow Magical Fury Ranger)

We got it going on

(Pink Ranger appear when a gust of pink wind flew past the screen to reveal Emily – Emily Camila, Pink Magical Fury Ranger)

MAGICAL FURY!

Stop ,freeze, Rangers here, Theres no need to fret

(It showed Chloe and Princess Flora smiling)

We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change

(The screen showed Lyzor holding his sword and shield and then turning into Lycan Centor Megazord)

When theres troubles we don't play, we come together to save the day

(The screen showed Akuno sitting on his throne with Noikir)

Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!

(The ranger hop onto their Fury Cycles and rive off)

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

(Arthur turns to looks at the screen)

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

(Rangers' Zord appeared)

MAGICAL FURY!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

(The rangers' zords appear to from MagiKing Megazord)

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

(MagiNeptune appears)

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

Here comes the Poke Rangers!

(Magiking does it's finisher)

Go! Go! Go!

(The rangers morph and pose)

Based off Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Ranger Mystic Force

* * *

 **Chapter 7 A Centaur's Rampage**

" Noikir!" Akuno shouted, causing small debris to fall.

Noikir quickly entered the room and knelt down before her master

" What is it my lord,"

" How has the progress of dealing with the rangers so far? The author forgot to add me in the last few chapters"

"Uhh…well..you see, they unlocked MagiNeptune," Noikir said

Silence.

" WHAT?! I VE BEEN BONE AND THEY UNLCOKED A NEW FORM!?"

" Fear not my lord" Lyzor said as he ame in with a general. The general was a Lyanroc esk monster with fir sticking out of his head and black claws.

"Fangite, destroy the rangers, use your claws," Lyzor said

" Got it boss," Fangite said as he left.

" What plan do you have Lyzor"

Lyzor revealed a small purple and silver flip phone with the Infershion symbol on it.

" Leave us Noikir," Akuno said as Noikir left

Lyzor opened the phone, to reveal a holographic object that was moving as if it was having seizures

" Is it ready?" Akuno said

" Almost, Ill goo once the rangers are done with Fangite"

" Got it"

* * *

"Alright, Charmeleon evolves to Charizard. Then I add a Fire energy card, enabling him to use Flame Blitz" Alex said as he placed a Charizard Card on top of a Charmeleon after adding a fire energy card

"FUCK!' Jax yelled as he placed his last active pokemon to the damage zone

"…and Alex wins the battle" Zeke said

Jax glared daggers at Zeke

"Why thank you captain obvious" Jax said

"Well you should think twice before you used a deck that filled with more than half of final evolutions," Alex said as he collcted his card

"I thought it would be more powerful" Jax said as he grabbed his card and went to the sofa.

"Alright our turn," Emily said as she and Maddi placed down their respective decks.

Just as they were about to begin, the orange sphere glowed brightly again.

"Guys! Its an Infershion at Route 4!" Serensa said as she saw Fangite slashing everything in sight as wild pokemon were running away in terror.

"Got it!" Alex said as the others got up

"Use the new tunnels I made" Serena said as she led them to five tunnels. "They'll lead you to your Fury Cycles"

"Alright you're the best Serena!" Jax shouted as he went into the tunnel and slid down, the others following him from behind.

"How did you even dig those tunnels? You were at school yesterday morning and spent the rest of the say doing homework" Arthur asked as a few ground type pokemon appeared

"Well…I had a little help," Serena said as she went down and pet a Geodude.

* * *

At route 4, Fangite was still destroying everything in sight with his claws.

"Come out come out wherever you are, to your death I mean, HAHAHA-" his laugh was cut off as an Ember attack.

"Here we are" Alex said as he got off the bike.

""The blazing fire element! Magician of the flames! Magical Fury Red Ranger!"

"The striking lighting element! Magician of the storms! Magical Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"The howling earth element! Magician of the ground! Magical Fury green ranger!"

"The blowing wind element! Magician of the sky! Maigcal Fury Pink Ranger!"

"United by Magic! Poke Rangers.." Alex said

"Magical Fury!"

From afar, L yzor was in hiding as he watched the rangers charging towards Fangite and the Hidiacs.

Alex punched a Hidiac, turned around and did a sidekick towards an incoming Hidiac. He used his sword to do an uppercut, slicing one in half.

"Flamethrower!"

He aimed his sword towards a group of Hidiacs as a stream of fire cmae out from the blade, bruning the Hidiacs to a crisp.

Jax and Zeke was continuously battling Hidiac by Hidiac. As Jsx smashed a Hidiac, he raised his axe as the blde shone within the sunlight. He smashed the axe down to the ground

"Vine Whip!" he yelled as vines emerged from the groud grabbing the foot soldiers.

"Water Shuriken" Zeke shouted as hhe unleashed water shurikens from the spear, cutting the Hidiancs in half.

"Well that's all of them."

"Now its their turn" they said as they saw Alex battling Fangite

"Hyah! "he shouted as he swung his sword down, only for Fangite to block it with his claws.

""Why wont you just give up red ranger. You know you can't beat me" Fangite said as he snicked

"Say that when your in front of a mirror.

He held hos sword and crossed his arms in an X Position

"Flame Edge!" he shouted as he ran past Fangite, with the tip of his sword glowing red

"GAHHH!" Fangite shouted as he caught on fire.

"Well that was easy," Jax said as he put away his axe

"But it aint over," Alex said as he saw the remains of Fangite connecting, and joining to become big

"Come Forth Zords!" Alex shouted as they took out their discs and placed it in the holsters and spun it. A portal opened in the sky and out came the zord.

"Magical Combination!" Alex shouted as he took out the megazord disc and spun it. The zords combined, forming Magiking. MagiKing took out it's sword, ready for battle

"Hidden Power!" Fangite yelled as he released orange spheres of flame came out and attacked Magiking creating a cloud of smoke.

Fangite watched as the smoke disappeared to revea Magiking to hold the Tyranitar Shield.

"Lets Finish this, Magical Finisher!" Alex yelled as the silvef sword glowed

"Fury Blade! Magical King Slasher!" they all yelled as Magiking came down with it's sword cutting Fangite in half.

"GAHHHH!" Fangite yelled as exploded.

"Well that was a short battle"

"Too short"Alex said he looked around the area

"RANGers!" they all heard as they all saw Lyzor standing on a Cliff.

"Lyzor!"Alex shouted as he tightened his fist

"Tim for your own end," Lyzor said as he raised his shield

"Come Forth Dark Centaur!" Lyzor shouted as a portal opened.

They all watched as a black Rapidash came out with purple flames flickering around its body. It had silver metallic hoves and black armor wihth dark purple eyes

"GRAAA!"it cried out,ramming into the megazord

"Ahhh!" they all shouted as they felt the impact.

"We need MagiNeptune!" Zeke said as they swictched the PYroar and the Gyrados zords

"Your not the only one, Come to me Centaur!" Lyzor shouted as he grew big as well

"He can become big too?!" Jax shouted

" Dark Centaur Fusion!"LYzor shouted as the Centaur separated. Its front legs twisted to reveal knuckles from the hooves. Its back legs moved to reveal metallic boots. Its head turned up to reveal two glrowing red eyes

"It doesn't have a body?"

"Fools! I AM the body!" LYzor shouted as he jumped into the Centaur, the armor surrounding him.

"Lycan Centaur Megazord!"Lyzor shouted

"Dark Flame Burst!"Lyzor shouted as purple flames emerged from its body

"Water Gun!" Zeke shouted as the Gyrados mouth released a stream of water. The water intercepted the flame burst but instead of being extinguished, the fire just moved around the water and attaced the megazord.

"GRAA!"

"Flame Charge!" Alex shouted as the Pyroar arms came off and engulfed itself in fire, charging towards Lyzor.

They all stared as the megazord caught the arm in just one swift movement.

"What!?"

The megazord threw the arm back at the the rangers; megazord, causing an explosion and the megazord to dismante.

"Argh!" they all shouted as they all fell to the ground, de-armored.

"Hmph! This is a child's play" LYzor said as he jumped fro the megazord towards them, landing on the ground in front of them.

"We will meet again another time rangers," Lyzor said as he walked away, disappearing in cloud of smoke.

"Lyzor!"Alex shouted

* * *

Back at the MagiTee, all of the rangers were covered in bandages except for Alex. They all lied down on couches, trying to get over the pain.

Serena was trying to apply bandages to Zeke's arm

"Oww!" Zeke cried in pain

"Sorry," Serena said as she did it more slowly.

"Hey where's Alex anyway?" Maddie asked

"He said he had to go somewhere, I already finished wiith his injuries" Serena said

* * *

Lyzor was in a practice chamber. He was swinging his sword against other Hidiac, slicing them repeatedly as more came

" _One day" he thought_

He saw a vision of Alex holding his sword

* * *

At a park, Alex was holding a kendo sword. He repeatedly swung and swung, ignoring the strea he was getting from others.

" _One day,"_ Alex thought

In his eyes, he saw Lyzor preparing to wing the sword

" _We will have the ultimate duel_ " Lyzor gripped onto his sword

" _And one of us will come out alive_ " Alex held up his sword

" _and the battle will be here soon_ " Alex and Lyzor thought as they swung down their sword at the same time

From afar, Arthur was watching Alex, holding the sword.

"He really is your blood," he smiled

* * *

 **And that is it for chapter 7. I know its very short but this was rushed, becauseIm excited to start with a new project. Cehck my bio for future fanfics but anyway, Ill be preparing a new poke ranger stoy, not Savage Force nor the one I said thatll be based off Ninninger. Itll be out soon.** **And I also have all the characters already but I will accept monster submission.**

* * *

 **Next Time On Poke Rangers Magical Fury**

 **Emily: Did you guys hear? Prom is tomorrow**

 **Jax: This early?**

 **Maddie: This isn't how I wwanted it to be**

 **Zeke: I know how you feel but this isn't the way to solve problems**

 **Chapter 8 - Maddie's Battle**

* * *

 **And I also have all the characters already but I will accept monster submission.**

 **And that's it, this is NinninShuriken signing out**


End file.
